Dracule Mihawk Reborn (Year 1)
by TheAnimeWriterLover
Summary: After the famous Dracule Mihawk died he was reborn as Haily Potter he remembers everything about his previous life and still has the skills with the sword now he has a new adventure up ahead of him and that is Hogwarts! Will other pirates be reincarnated as well? Fem!Harry
1. Chapter 1

**I deleted this story beforehand due to two reasons: One, too much editing to do, Two, not having time for it. Now, I can focus on this story again as I have in the past.**

**Author Note: A challenge from TheBlackSeaReaper**

**Please review, follow and favorite and thank you!**

**Edited**

Petunia Dursley is a normal muggle woman... okay, that's a complete lie. It's her cover up. The older sister, unlike Lily, went to a different magical school. That's right, she's a witch. After she met her future husband Vernon, and found out about his dislike for anything not normal, she decided to hide her powers. The only people, who knew about her being a witch, were her parents and sister. Lily was thrilled to learn that her sister was a witch as well, not only her parents. Sadly, it didn't help with their sister bounding, because in the end they still fell apart.

When Petunia has found Haily Potter, her niece, on the doorstep, she was extremely confused. She read the letter and was completely in shock at what was written down. She was shocked to know that Voldermort had killed her sister, brother-in-law and almost killed her niece. Even though she was scared for her niece, she was still happy to know that she was alright and the evil wizard was gone.

While Petunia raised Haily, she has noticed that the girl acted very strangely. It seemed that she's far more intelligent than most children in her age group, and most adolescence for the matter of fact. She's very skilled in handling a stick or a knife as if it was a sword. Also, her eyes, they weren't like the ones that she was told that the small child should have. Instead of emerald pair, she met with eyes that reminded her of a hawk. It had made Petunia very suspicious but since she couldn't really ask or find information about those eyes, she just let it go. As long as they don't trouble, which is next to impossible, it doesn't matter to her.

When Haily has reached the age of 5, Petunia had enough of her husband abusing her, alongside her son bullying. So, she finally had the guts after so many years to divorce the man that she fell in love with for so long, and moved out of the house with Haily. The aunt had moved to London with her niece, got a small house and started to work in the magical world. Finally, after so many years of being jobless, because of her husband's beliefs, she was still able to get a good job.

Petunia had put Haily in swordsmanship classes. If a person asks her why she has done that, she would reply that her niece kept on asking her since she wanted to fight with a sword. Of course, before the aunt drew any negative conclusions, she was told that the sword would be used to protect and defend nothing more nothing less. So, that's the small story of how the young witch was able to get into the class. Anyways, Petunia has no knowledge of what her previous life, so it makes things easier.

Now at the age of 10 and a half, Dracule Mihawk, also known as Haily Potter, lied in bed at 5 o'clock in the morning. She thought about the events that took place for the past 10 and a-half years. The ex-greatest swordsman in the world, thought back at when she was reincarnated into a baby body. At first, she was shocked when she had learned that she was a girl and not a boy. It made her very angry. When her parents saw her, they were shocked to see that their daughter had hawk like eyes, but they just ignored it in the end.

Alright, the gender thing she could deal with. The thing that she couldn't deal with, were her parents.

Why exactly made her see them that way? They tried to make her smile, laugh or do anything that was against her nature, that's what!

They even dared to put her in a dress, and make her play with dolls. Mihawk refused to play with anything that was made for girls. She, also, always fought her parents when they tried to put her into one of those hideous pink, fluffy, humongous dresses. She literally tore the dress apart not a second later after they managed to succeed. Lily and James Potter were always confused as to why their daughter acted this way, but never really came up with anything to explain her strange behavior.

Mihawk also remembered that she heard her father tell her mother to take her and run upstairs, because somebody had found them. She was confused as to what was going on. Her parents were always talking alone about something important. So, she had no knowledge of what was going on for the past year, and the fate that waits for her new family. The next thing Mihawk knew was that the door exploded, and there stood what seemed like a snake like person. She just watched quietly as her mother beg to the, whatever that thing was in front of them, to spare the ex-Shichibukai's life. In the end the snake like person killed her with a stick that had a green light shine out of it. At that moment Mihawk thought that her parents were completely useless. Why? Because who dies from a stick and a green light? When her attention went back to the thing, he tried to do the same to her, but it back fired on him and everything went dark after that.

Mihawk frowned with frustration at her thoughts. She wasn't one to think of the past, but for some reason this life is an exception. Now that she thought about it, in the past, she didn't know that it was magic. So, of course she thought of her parents in such a negative point of view. Her only experience in fighting was with a sword, but it didn't mean that she didn't see other weapons being used. The thing is, is that none of them were mere sticks that one could use to poke somebody. Although, now that she knew what really killed them, she doesn't think that her parents were useless after all.

Mihawk ran her hand through her long black hair that reached her mid back. For some odd reason, the female felt like something would happen today. The ex-Shichibukai looked over at her sword, which stood in the corner of her room silently. On her night stand there laid her old golden cross knife, which she used to have in her previous life.

Last year, during Christmas, she was forced to go shopping with her Aunt Petunia. It was a couple of hours later, when she saw the golden cross being sold in a jewelry store. When she asked about it to the worker, the man just shrugged and said that it was found somewhere over the seas. Mihawk asked her aunt to buy it for her. The older woman was confused at first, but did none the less without any questions. She thought that her niece wanted it for decoration, which wasn't something wrong in her mind. Oh, how wrong she was. Ever since they bought it, Mihawk never took it off of herself unless she had to.

Mihawk decided to go and train early in the morning. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and looked out the window, only to see that the sun started to come out. She looked at her room silently, simply studding it. It was just like any other room. It had a desk, a night stand, a closet, a bed, a chair and a dresser. It wasn't anything special that would wow anybody.

The ex-Shichibukai went over to her closet. She changed into a pair of baggy black pants, and a red shirt that had short sleeves. She walked over to the nightstand, and put on the golden cross around her neck. She turned towards the piece of metal at the corner then grabbed the sword and walked to the back door. After she put on the outdoor shoes, she opened the wooden door and walked outside.

Mihawk pulled the sword out of its case. The big and long black sword blended into the darkness, which was still hanging in the night. It was similar to her other sword that she used in her past life, but sadly it still wasn't the same one. She took a stand with her hands grip onto the handle tightly. Inhaled slowly... exhaled slowly... and with that, she started to train.

While training with it, her mind started to ask itself a few questions, but one of them stood out the most. _Who else was reincarnated?_ Mihawk started to wonder to herself. She always seems to wonder silently to herself, in hope that it wouldn't be the idiotic people who she came across in her past life, mainly the Marines of any ranks, nor the other Shichibukai's. The last thing she needed was for them to come out of nowhere, laugh at her for the fact that she was a girl, and then for them to start to annoy her none stop. Well, until she would have to send them to the afterlife, for good.

For the past few hours, Mihawk trained none stop outside. She finally stopped. She looked up at the sky with her hawk like eyes, to see that the sun was already up. It should be around 7 o'clock in the morning from the looks of it. She put the sword back into its case in a slow motion. Meanwhile, a thought went through her mind as she done that. It was very strange, to have people walk around without a sword, or some sort of a weapon, on them now a days. Because of that Mihawk started to wonder, why is it against the law to walk around with a weapon in the first place? The cops had guns, so what's so different about a sword? In her previous life swords and guns were both used, and were very common to see on people. Neither of them was illegal, because it was for protection. Sometimes, Mihawk couldn't help but think to herself how weak and scared people are now a days.

The female opened the back door, which led to the kitchen. She walked inside quietly then shut the door silently. After she heard the click Mihawk took off her outdoor shoes to put on her indoor ones. She put the sword onto her back, not bothering to go back to her room and put it away.

Her aunt sometimes was worried about her getting cut, injured, or even killed because of it. In the very beginning, she explained to her aunt that she knows how to handle the sword, so there was nothing to worry about. After all, the dojo that she was a part of took the training very seriously. The reason made her aunt relax a little, but she was still worried about her niece. Mihawk couldn't help but try to figure out who was worst. Her mother, Lily, when she was still alive or her aunt, Petunia, that wouldn't stop worrying about her well being.

Mihawk went to make breakfast for the both of them. Aunt Petunia taught her how to cook, so that if she was hungry and she wasn't around that she could make her own food on her own.

The 10 and a half years old girl broke the two eggs, and let the inside fluid flow onto the frying pan. She threw the shells away. She started to watch the eggs, to make sure that they won't get burned. She felt something was wrong, as if she had forgotten about something today. The ex-Shichibukai just shrugged it off, letting her concentration go back to the food.

She heard the door to the kitchen opened. The girl put the last pair of food onto the two plates. Mihawk looked up to see her aunt in her pink dress walk inside. She still wondered to herself, how can her relative stand wearing those dresses? With all those mixed bright colors, with designs on them. She didn't think that it suits her aunt, but it was her own opinion she wasn't going to push them upon the woman. Aunt Petunia had a smile on her face. She announced happily:

"Happy birthday Haily"

Mihawk looked at her confused, and then realized today was supposed to be her birthday. _So _that's _what I forgot_, she thought to herself. She gave her aunt a nod before she replied:

"I made breakfast."

"Thank you sweetheart"

With that the two of them sat down at the kitchen table.

Mihawk had her sword leaned against the table, so it wouldn't bother her while she set down. The two of them talked about what they should do today. They thought about leaving the house and go walk around London for the day. It seemed like a good idea, so they decided to do that.

While the two talked, both of them heard something knock on the window. They looked towards the direction of the kitchen window, to see a brown owl. When Petunia opened the window, the owl flew inside. It let an envelope, which it holds with its claws, land in front of Mihawk. The aunt had what seem to be a mix of shock and a happy look on her face. The ex-Shichibukai slightly raised her eyebrow at the adult's reaction, but didn't comment on it. She opened the envelope to find a key of some sorts inside it, alongside a letter. She pulled the key out, and put it inside her pocket. After she done that, she took out the letter started to read it:

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Haily Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_UNIFORM_

_First-year students will require:_

_1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

_COURSE BOOKS_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)__ by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic__ by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory__ by Adalbert Waffling _

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration__ by Emeric Switch _

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi__ by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions__ by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them __by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection__ by Quentin Trimble_

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring, if they desire, an own OR a cat OR a toad._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS_

_ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK_

Mihawk looked at her aunt with an emotionless look on face. She showed her the letter. What surprised the ex-Shichibukai was that her aunt said to her very excited:

"Change of plans. Today we're going to Diagon Alley to buy you your school supplies."

After a few moments, she nodded slowly. Mihawk saw the owl waited for something. Then she remembered that she had to respond. She looked at her sword with a frown planted on her face. The thought of not bringing the object to school... it made her very unhappy. She asked her aunt, if there was some way for her to carry the sword around. Petunia blinked a few times, she commented to her niece:

"You would have to talk to the headmaster about it. I don't know the rules. Just write to him the question." She paused for a moment, and replied quickly. "You better not use it on anybody though."

Mihawk rolled her eyes at the last part. The only time she would do so, was if somebody or something attacks her first. In her last life, she would do it to anyone who bothers her really. Well… this is her new life, so she must follow the new rules. It didn't make her happy, but she had to do it anyways. The ex-Shichibukai grabbed a piece of paper, a pen and started to write down her respond.

_Dear Dumbledore,_

_I'm going to attend the school, but I have a request. I want to take my sword with me to Hogwarts. I won't harm anybody with it, so you don't have to worry. I would just carry it around with me. Also, if you want me to leave it behind the answer is absolutely no. I won't be leaving it back home, because it's important to me. _

_Yours sincerely, _

_Haily Potter_

The girl hid a look of disgust at the birth name, which she must carry around with her for the rest of her life. Mihawk gave the letter to the owl, which finished eating the bacon that she let it have. She guessed that the bird would be hungry from the flight, and she was correct. She watched as the owl flew out of the window towards Hogwarts she could only guess.

Mihawk turned towards her aunt. The two of them started cleaning after themselves. As they done that, Petunia explained to her about the four houses that she was told by her sister. She started to think about the four houses, she wondered to herself which house would work for her. Defiantly not Hufflepuff, there was little chance of her being in Ravenclaw, so maybe Gryffindor or Slytherin? Oh well, she would find out when she gets there.

Both of them walked out of the house, towards the car that was parked in front. Mihawk was curious as to what her aunt thought, so she asked:

"Which house do you think I would be put in?"

"I'm pretty sure Ravenclaw, because of how smart you are."

Taking that responds into account, Mihawk sat down in the back seat with her aunt in the front. She turned the car on and drove off.

The young female of the two took out the makeup case out of her aunt's purse. Mihawk forgot to put the makeup on her scar before they left the house, which is why she started to do it now. After she finished, and made sure that the stupid scar was well hidden, she put everything back into her purse. That was the only thing she would use the makeup for. She may be a girl in this life, but her dignity was already bruised just by putting the damn thing on her scar, she doesn't need it on anywhere else.

Mihawk looked out of the car window, to see a weird looking building. The car was parked somewhere nearby, the two of them got out of it and walked towards the strange building. The ex-Shichibukai noticed that there were people who walked past the place, completely ignoring it. She wondered to herself, how could they do such a thing? The place looks far too weird to be ignored. Her question was answered by her aunt, who said that only wizards and witches could see the building, which explained a lot.

The two of them walked inside, to see the dirtiest place that Mihawk had ever seen. She swore that this place wasn't cleaned for at least a thousand years. There were wizards and witches drinking in their tables, as if it was completely fine. Some of them eyed her, or more like eyed her huge sword that was on her back. She ignored everybody's stares.

The two of them walked over to the back. She watched her aunt take out a wand out of her dress pocket, and watched as she poked three bricks up and two across. The next thing that Mihawk saw amazed her. The wall spread apart, to show an entire shopping district. Her aunt smiled at the shocked and amazed look. She announced to her niece:

"Welcome to Diagon Alley."

There was only one thing that went through Mihawk's mind, at that moment. _What kind of a world have I gotten myself into?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Please review, follow and favorite and thank you!**

**Edited**

Mihawk and her aunt walked down the many streets. Wizards and witches were everywhere, bumping and pushing their way to get to their destinations. Some of them gave the girl funny looks, because they never saw anybody with a sword before. Once more, the ex-Shichibukai ignored all of them. Finally, after a lot of pushing and shoving, they managed to get to a bank called Gringotts. While they stood outside, the young female just stared at it with not much interest. When they walked inside, something caught her attention. She looked closer and saw something engraved on the silver doors.

_Enter, stranger but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn_

_So if you seek beneath out floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there_

Mihawk raised an eyebrow at the words. She didn't dare question what was that all about, but made a note to never steal from the bank. Her attention was pulled somewhere else, when her aunt said giving her a remainder:

"Now Haily, you need to be very respectful and polite."

All Mihawk did in responds was nod her head. She might as well shut her mouth instead of being polite. People have to earn her respect first, and then she's going to be polite to them.

The two of them walked inside to see a lot of goblins behind very tall desks. The Potter heir looked at all of the goblins with interest, because she had never seen them before. She noticed that all of their eyes were either on whatever was on their desks, or on the jewels as they measured them. The thought of paperwork came into her mind, and she guessed that was what the ones that were staring down at.

Finally, the two of them approached one of the goblins. The creature looked up from his papers and looked at the two with a sneer on his face. _Either they hate wizards and witches, or humans in general, _Mihawk thought. The goblin waited for them to say what they wanted from him. Petunia said to the goblin politely, as if she never noticed the glare and sneer that was directed at her:

"We're here to draw from the Potter vault."

"Does Ms. Potter have the key?"

The goblin asked slowly. As if, the two females were very stupid. Mihawk was confused for a moment, and then realized that she still had the key in her pocket. She pulled out the key and showed it to the goblin. The creature grabbed it out of her hand to study it. After a few minutes, the goblin shouted:

_"Griphook!_"

Not even a minute later, a different goblin showed up. Mihawk said to her aunt:

"I'm going to be right back."

"Griphook, show Ms. Potter to her vault."

The goblin nodded, and started to head towards the cart. When the both of them got inside, for some reason, Mihawk's guts told her to hold on tight. After years of following her instincts in her past life, plus this new one, she didn't question it. The next thing she knew, the cart was accelerating in amazing speed. She couldn't keep up with which ways they were going, because it was mostly a blur the entire time. By the time that the cart stopped, she was holding onto the seat for her dear life. _This is too extreme for my liking,_ Mihawk, once more, thought to herself. Even in her previous life, she never went through something like this, and hopped that she never would have to after today.

Mihawk got out of the cart, and stood in front of what seemed to be a stone wall with a hole in it. The goblin asked politely:

"Key please"

She gave him the key. The goblin asked once more:

"Hold the lamp please."

She had done that without a question. She was far too busy to wonder about the rock wall, instead of being annoyed with the creature. The goblin pushed the key inside, he twisted it then pulled the object out. The rock door opened slowly to show a mountain of mostly golden coins. Mihawk just stared at the money for a few moments, and slowly a smirk appeared on her lips. She took as much coins as she needed, as well as took a few extra just in case, and put them inside the small bag that she was carrying around with her. She asked the goblin:

"How much would these two coins have to be, to get one of this?"

She knew that the golden coin was important, that was why she asked about the other two types instead. Griphook replied to her in a professional manner:

"17 Sickles are worth a Galleon, 29 Knuts are worth a Sickle, and 493 Knuts are worth a Galleon."

She nodded thanks to him, and tied up the small bag tightly. With that, Mihawk walked out of the vault. She watched the rock door close behind the two, and took the key back from the goblin. The ex-Shichibukai looked at the cart, a groan echoed throughout her mind at the thought of going through the torture again. After they got onto the cart, they left to go back to the surface.

Finally, the ride had ended and Mihawk gladly got out of the cart. She went back to her aunt after she thanked the goblin once more, even included his name in the sentence. For some odd reason, he looked shocked at what she said. The heir just shrugged it off mentally. Before they left, he had told her something very shocking. Mihawk frowned deeply. She's very furious to know that other wizards were trying to get her treasure from behind her back. No matter if she's a pirate or not in this life, she would always be a pirate in heart, just like she was in her previous life. So, when somebody steals from a pirate, they better pray that they wouldn't get caught because they just signed their death certificate. Mihawk growled at the idea. She ordered the goblin:

"Destroy all the keys. The only way to get into the vault is if the person has the blood from the Potter family."

Griphook nodded and left without another word. After the goblins finished destroying every key that belonged to the vault, except the one that was in Mihawk's grip, the ex-Shichibukai and her aunt left the bank and went to finish the shopping.

The two of them decided to go get the robes first. They walked up to a store that said, _Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions_. They walked inside to see a few kids around Mihawk's age getting measured. The lady at the counter said to the heir with a smile on her face:

"Hogwarts dear?"

All Mihawk done was nod. The lady told her to stand on a certain spot, so that she could measure her. The female did as she was told, and watched as the lady started to measure her arms, legs, waist and everything else. Very quickly the girl started to get bored. She then realized that a boy with blond hair was speaking to her. She continued to ignore him. Just by listening to him for one second made her continue her action.

After a few minutes, Mihawk had a vain pop up in her forehead. _Who's more annoying, the people in my past life or this boy? _The blond was really getting on her nerves right now. It took him so long to finally notice that the girl beside him didn't listen to a word that he was saying. He became angry and started to snap at Mihawk to listen to him talk. Once more, all she done was ignoring him.

"You're all done dear."

The lady of the store said. _Finally! _The thought went through her mind as she got off. After she grabbed the robes, she double checked that she got pants not the skirt and left with her aunt.

The next place Mihawk went with her aunt was to the book store. She bought everything that she needed. She also had bought a book about the ocean and pirates from her previous life. She wanted to know what had happened after she died. So, she hoped that there would be answers inside the book.

While the two females walked to the next store, Mihawk started to read her new book. A small frown appeared on her lips. _It seems that the government shut down right after the Pirate Age._ The strange thought went through her mind. It took a lot to take down the government, which is why she continued to read in hope that she finds out how exactly it happened.

The next thing Mihawk knew they were inside a pet shop. A deep irritated sigh came from her lips. She isn't a big fan of animals of any kind, including owls, cats and toads for sure. The only animal that she actually likes is a hawk. She walked around the shop with a bored look on her face, as she looked for just what she wanted... a hawk.

Finally, she saw something in the corner of her hawk like eyes. She walked over to a cage, looked into and saw a teenage hawk just seating there looking at everything. When the hawk looked at Mihawk, it tilted its head to one side to the next and blinked. The ex-Shichibukai looked at her aunt and said:

"I'm taking this one."

"You want a hawk? Are you sure Haily? They're not the friendliest among the birds. Why not a pet owl? There's a snowy one over there."

Petunia asked, while she looked down at her niece confused. Mihawk shook her head, she said:

"I don't like owls, I prefer hawks."

The aunt just kept on staring at her weirdly. It was very strange for her to hear something like that. Most kids don't like such birds, they always preferred something else. She sighed and nodded in approval, as a sign that the girl could buy the animal.

Mihawk walked over to the counter. She gave the witch behind it the money needed and bought the hawk. She took the bird out of the cage. The hawk flew around for a few seconds then landed on her shoulder with ease. Mihawk didn't even feel the nails digging into her shoulder. The girl asked the store owner what was the hawk's gender. From what she found out the hawk is a male. The ex-Shichibukai got the food for the hawk, a book to help guide her and a cage. Instead of her taking it, Mihawk refused to put the hawk in it and so just left the cage in the store.

After that, the two females, alongside the hawk, left to go get a magical suitcase. Mihawk thought about a name for a while, when an idea came to her. She said to the hawk:

"I'm going to name you Falk."

The hawk nodded in agreement. After buying the trunk that's needed for school, Petunia and Mihawk went their separate ways. They decided that it would be faster to buy the things that's needed if the both of them go their separate ways. The Potter heir looked around for a while. She finally she came upon what she needed, the wand shop.

She looked at Falk who looked right back at her. The two of them looked ahead, and the girl opened the door so to be able to walk inside. Mihawk looked around the inside of the shop. She swung the door shut slowly, hearing a soft _click_ indicating that it was closed. A voice said from behind her:

"Ah, Ms. Potter. I was expecting you."

Mihawk jumped a little in shock, she looked behind her to see an old man. Falk wasn't very happy for being frightened like that. Instead of her answering, all she done was look at the strange man. She watched him go behind the counter, where she walked up to. The guy asked her:

"Which is your wand hand?"

Mihawk lifted up her left arm. To tell you the truth, she could write and do things with both her hands. Although, she felt more in ease and was more comfortable with her left hand. The man measured her arm with a measuring tape, while he looked over a few boxes. Finally, the tape disappeared and the old man walked deeper into the store.

After a lot of noises, finally the man walked back to the front. Mihawk just stood there watching silently. Falk, that was still on her shoulder, looked around the place. The man opened the box, to show a wand. She took it with her left hand, and waved it slightly. After her action, all the windows exploded. It surprised both Mihawk and Falk. The man quickly took the wand away, and gave her a different wand. _Now things are getting interesting_, she thought to herself with a satisfied smirk. She started to get bored from all the shopping. So, a little excitement was all she needed right now.

Mihawk waved her hand once more, the vase that was near the man exploded into millions of pieces. Neither of the two jumped, because the old man was used to it while the girl expected something to explode. The man quickly took the wand away. The ex-Shichibukai pushed her hands inside her pockets, and waited for the man to come back with another wand.

After so many tries, she started to think that he was trying to blow the place up with her help. The man came back with yet another wand, only this time he looked at her very curious. Mihawk ignored the look on his face. She stared down at the wand in the box. When she touched the wand, she felt the wind around her blow, making her clothes flop slightly because of it. Falk waved his wings quickly, confused as to what was going on.

"Curious... very curious."

Mihawk only raised an eyebrow at what he said. She didn't even ask what was curious but the owner told her anyways. It turns out that the wand's cord was the same as the one that belongs to the person who killed her parents. Once more, she frowned deeply. She did _not_ need to know that. It was as if the old man wanted to try and hurt her feelings or something. It was hard to hurt her feelings, but since she was now a girl her feelings were harder to control. Well, at the moment, it didn't work.

The only thing, that he got achieved from it was the fact that Mihawk thought that he was crazy. She silently paid for the wand, and left the store without once looking back. While she walked around to just look at things, she came across a very familiar hat. It was the same hat that Mihawk had in her previous life. Ok, now she wasn't sure how the hell these people kept on getting her personal belongings.

Mihawk bought the hat. She put it on and felt more relaxed. Now she had her 2 belongings, the only thing that was left, was Yoru, the huge sword that she used to carry around with her all the time.

Later on, she met up with her Aunt Petunia. Now after all the shopping was done, they could head back home. Which made Mihawk very happy on the inside, because she couldn't stand being around this place anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

**Please review, follow and favorite and thank you!**

**Edited**

During the past month, Mihawk found out more about the magical world. About the government, magic, the sorting that would take place in school for the first years, etc... There are many things that she found disturbing, for example her fame. How the hell did she manage to get famous for something that nobody should know about? What she means by that, is that nobody was there that night to know that she killed Voldermort. So, how do they know about it in the first place? Just because she's the only one who survived? That thought made her mind go towards the stupid scar on her forehead. Now her hatred towards it increased by a 10 folds, because she might as well have a crazy hat that says _"I'm the girl-who-lived"_. On the other hand, there are many things that she found that were very familiar from her past life. If she wasn't a reincarnation of a person from the Pirate Age, then she would have found the society completely backwards.

At the moment Mihawk was in her bedroom. The ex-Shichibukai was going through the potion book. Tomorrow she was supposed to go to the train station, which would take her to Hogwarts. Not long ago, she sent a letter to the bank for the names of the family, or families, which were trying to get into her vaults. Now, all she was going to do is wait for the letter to arrive before she would have to leave. She looked over at her hawk that was sitting on her shoulder asleep. She had her sword lay down on her bed with the hat on top of it, right behind her.

The next thing Mihawk knew, she heard something tap on her window. She looked up to see a gray owl. She walked over to the window and opened it. The owl flew around the room for a moment then settled down on her desk with the envelope in the claws. Mihawk took the envelope, opened it and took out the paper to read it.

_Dear Ms. H. Potter._

_You have asked us the names of the families that were trying to get into your vault for the past 11 years. These are the names:_

_Weasley and Malfoy_

_Yours sincerely, _

_Gringotts Wizarding Bank_

Mihawk frowned at the two family names. She didn't know who they were, but didn't care either way. As long as they don't continue to try and steal her money, she won't bother with them. Although, it doesn't mean that she won't torture their children, because _nobody_ gets away with stealing her gold. How does she know they have kids? It's pretty obvious as to why they want to get into her vault in the first place.

Mihawk grabbed a piece of paper, a pen and started to write down the letter to the bank.

_Dear Gringotts Wizarding Bank_

_I don't care what you do about the Weasley's and Malfoy's, but keep them out of my vaults. _

_Yours sincerely, _

_Haily Potter_

Once more, Mihawk looked down at her name with disgust. There was one question that went through her mind. Were her parents drunk while they named her something like that? Even Blackbeared could come up with a better name, and that was something to say with his level of idiocy. She put the letter in an envelope, gave it to the owl and watched as it flew out of the window towards the bank.

An hour later, another owl came in. Mihawk lifted her head up from the pillow. An annoyed look was planted on her face, because she was woken up. When the sight of the letter came into view, she got out of bed and took the envelope. She took out the letter from the inside, and started to read what was written in it.

_Dear Ms. H. Potter_

_I would appreciate it if you don't bring the sword, but it seems that if you can't leave it behind I can't help it. Just make sure not to attack anybody with it. If you agree to that then I won't go against your wishes._

_Yours sincerely, Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

All Mihawk done was thrown the letter away. She had permission from the headmaster, so now she doesn't have to worry about hiding her sword. Yeah, even if he said no, she would still have found some way to hide it. She scratched Falk's neck lightly, which made the hawk that woke up very happy. She muttered under her breath:

"This year is going to be different."

-ooOOoo-

The next day Mihawk, with her aunt, walked down the train station. The ex-Shichibukai looked down at her ticket, to see that _Platform 9 ¾_ was written on there. She looked up to see only the number 9 and 10. Her eyes looked towards her aunt, not very sure what to do. Petunia explained to Mihawk, about how she had to run through the wall between the numbers 9 and 10, to get to the train station that they needed. For a second there, Mihawk thought that her aunt has finally lost it. Then again, it was magic they talked about. So, she couldn't be that crazy... right?

She and her aunt went through the walls between the two numbers. The two of them ended up in a different train station. The ex-Shichibukai looked at the number of the station to see that it said _Platform 9 ¾_. They looked over towards the clock, to see that there was one hour left before the train leaves. So, Mihawk told her aunt good bye, made sure that her stuff were onboard, and went to find an empty compartment.

After she found one, she walked inside and sat down. The girl looked over at Falk, who stretched his wings. She looked out the window and quickly grew bored. After what seemed like half an hour, Mihawk heard the cabinet door slide open. She looked up to see a familiar red headed boy, with three scars across his left black eye. The boy had a sword, which was being held up by a belt, alongside a straw hat on his head. Only one name went through her mind.

"Shanks/Mihawk is that you?"

The two of them asked at the same time. Shanks just stared at his friend, who was now a girl. A smile played on his lips, as he tried his hardest not to laugh. Mihawk realized that he was laughing at her, and send him a deadly look. Only if looks could kill, then Shanks would be dying for the 50th time by now. The boy burst out laughing, he held onto his sides as he tried his best to calm down. Although, every time he looked at his friend, it only made him laugh even harder. The girl looked like she was about to blow up with anger. The red headed boy collapsed onto the seat across his friend. He asked again:

"Mihawk is that you?"

"What do you think?"

She growled at him coldly. She still was furious at the boy in front of her. He responded with a smirk, and an irritating comment in her opinion:

"It's so funny. You were a ladies' man and now you are a lady. This is very amusing."

"Laugh again, I'm going to cut you into tiny little pieces very slowly and burn your body until there's nothing left."

That stopped Shanks from continuing to laugh at her, but it didn't stop him from smirking with amusement. The two of them ended up discussing about what their new lives were like. Mihawk found out that her friend's name was Abrams, and when she told him her name. It had left her friend dumbfounded. He asked her:

"Were your parents drunk when they named you? Even I could think of better names then that."

The only responds he got, was a shrugged at his statement. She clearly thought the same thing.

They felt the train start to accelerate. Both of them looked out the window to see the trees move by quickly. It wasn't even 10 minutes when the campartment door slid open. There stood a boy around their age he had red hair and blue eyes. He asked them:

"Could I seat here? There's no room left."

He was ignored by Mihawk, while with Shanks he got a bad feeling from that guy that clearly told him that he shouldn't be trusted. The other red headed boy said simply:

"No"

But the boy sat down anyways, as if he never heard a word from Shanks. He said:

"Hello, my name is Ron Weasley."

Mihawk's head snapped towards Ron. Her hawk like eyes got colder and harder. She told the ex-Yonko about what happened in the bank, how two families were trying to get their hands on _her _money without her realizing it up until that day. Now, he knew why his friend from his previous life was so angry towards certain people. Shanks was a pirate in heart as well, and always is going to be one. So, he knew the exact consequences that would be, if somebody stole a pirate's treasure. It never mattered if the pirates were peaceful or not, a pirate's treasure was a pirate's treasure. Shanks started to get worried that Mihawk would kill the boy right then and there without a second thought.

Shanks said quickly, as he tried to break the awkward silent that appeared after Ron spoke:

"My name is Abrams."

"What about you?"

Ron said to Mihawk in a flirty manner. It was as if Shanks wasn't there at all, and this was the second time. Shanks were torn between laughing at his friend, at how misfortune she was, and cutting the boy in half before the girl does. Mihawk once more ignored him. Her attention was directed towards the window. Falk glared at Ron, who looked disgusted in return. He nagged at her:

"Why do you have a hawk? They're dirty and lame. Owls are better. What kind of eyes do you have? Are they even possible to have? Did you put some sort of a spell on them, so to make your old eye color go away? If you wanted to have an animal like eyes, might as well have done something else. Hawk eyes are weird and stupid."

The next thing Weasley knew, he was literally thrown out of the compartment by Mihawk herself. She slammed the door shut hard, leaving behind the red headed boy who had a broken arm and nose.

The ex-Shichibukai sat down back in her seat. Shanks didn't even go try to help the boy, because he knew that the idiotic wizard had it coming. _Nobody_ makes fun of hawks, and Mihawk's hawk like eyes were under that category.

It had been a few hours, and the two ex-pirates were half way to school. A lady pulled up with a cart that was full with candies and sweets, nothing was healthy on there. She asked them sweetly, with a soft smile on her face:

"Do you want anything sweeties?"

Shanks nodded. He gave the woman a few golden coins and took the chocolate frogs and Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. Mihawk didn't have much of a choice, because she was hungry. She took out a few Galleons as well, and gave to the lady as an exchange for the chocolate frogs.

While they eat in the compartment, the ex-Yonko popped into his mouth a golden brown bean. A few seconds later, he made a funny look. He said to a confused ex-Shichibukai:

"That was earwax! Why do they make one that is earwax?" He looked into the box to look for something. He said completely forgetting about what he ate. "I wonder if they have sake in here."

Mihawk rolled her eyes at him. Shanks is a child no matter what age he is! The girl opened one of the chocolate frog boxes, and the next thing she knew, the frog was about to jump out of the window. Thanks to her reflexes, she quickly grabbed it and bit its head off. The boy across her commented:

"I feel bad for the frog. Why do you have to bite everybody's heads off?"

Mihawk just ignored the comment, which made Shanks grin widely. He was very glad to know that he has his best friend back even though she was a girl now. Their friendship confused many people in their previous lives, because they would get along one minute and the next fight. When they asked the red headed captain, because they knew that the other man would bite their heads off, Shanks just simply shrugged and gave a small smirk. Their friendship was special. Even, if Mihawk would never admit anything.

When the train was only a few minutes away, Shanks got out of the compartment to let Mihawk change. After a while she walked out, and let him do the same thing. Finally, when they got there, the two of them walked out of the transportation. Falk landed on his master's shoulder. Mihawk didn't mind it one bit, she actually liked it when her hawk was on her shoulder. It was as if she could relate to the bird in some way that nobody but them knew. She wasn't sure if it was because of her eyes, but something told her deep in her soul that it was something else.

The ex-Shichibukai's snapped out of her thoughts, when the two ex-pirates heard a big guy calling for all the first years. They walked over to him. All the first years were too busy to look amazed, at either the very tall man or the castle. Meanwhile the ex-Shichibukai and ex-Yonko stood there not really impressed. Mihawk said to Shanks:

"My castle was five times bigger than this."

"Yeah I remember. You had those warrior monkeys that came alongside your home, right?"

He asked her. His eyes moved their attention towards the eleven years old girl. She looked at him in return, and gave a simply nod.

They followed the man in the darkness. Both of them skipped over twigs with ease, while the other eleven years old kept on falling. _Clearly they don't know what balance is. I'm surprised they could even walk without falling the same way._ The two thought to understood it was dark, but this was just ridiculous. All of them came upon a lake, with boats that looked like they could barely support one person, much less a pen, without falling apart completely. The two looked at each other, and decided that it was magic that hold them together. So, they took a boat, alongside two other children, and waited. After everybody got into all the boats, they drifted towards the castle slowly. Once more, everybody, but two specific people, looked in complete awe at the sight in front of them.

After they got into the castle through some sort of a passageway, all the first years, and the tall guy, were greeted by an old lady with green robes. The two kids pushed their hats a little higher, so to get a better look at the old lady. After the tall guy left, who they found out was named Hagrid, the old lady started to announce to all the students. She explained to them about the houses, their meanings, and in the end that they would need to wait for a few minutes before they would go into the room behind her. With that, she went through the big double doors.

Whispers broke out among all of the students. Mihawk crossed her arms over her chest, while Shanks stood there all bored and looked around, as if he tried to find at least _something_ to occupy his mind. Then the two of them heard the boy, Ron, say to all the first years:

"I heard that we had to fight a troll!"

All the kids gasped, they all believed it right away without a second thought, and whispered about it in less than a second. Shanks looked at Ron as if he had finally lost it, and Mihawk rolled her eyes at the statement that was truly false. The girl told her friend out loud so the students could hear them:

"It's just an old hat that has a spell on it. They put it on your head, and you get into whatever house it says."

Shanks played along by nodding in understanding. It made sense really, because what kind of a school forces people, who aren't used to battle, to go against a troll? It didn't really make much sense. If it is true, then clearly the creature would die when it would go up against both him and his friend. They might not have the skill like in their previous lives, but they could still kill somebody in the end with ease.

Finally, Professor McGonagall came back to them and told them all to make a line then follow her. They all had done as instructed, and walked into the Great Hall. All the students, alongside Shanks, looked around amazed. Mihawk on the other hand looked completely bored. Do they have to make everything so flashy? It's the perfect stereotype of a magical school.

So, what if there was floating candles, and that the roof made the exact same image as the sky outside? She had seen better places that had more impressive decorations without magic. Either the wizards were really lazy to do it without magic, or were too depended on it. Thanks to her statue as a Shichibukai, it would explain as to where exactly she had seen better stuff.

They stopped their march in front of a hat which was seated on a wooden chair. The next thing they knew, the hat was singing!

_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_if you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folks use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

_Ok… _now _I'm amazed, _Mihawk thought to herself as she looked at the hat with curiosity. She knew that it was a spell, but she also knew that it couldn't be just that to make an object talk just like a human being. She was also amazed, because in her previous life there was no such thing as a hat singing a song.

Now that she thought about it, if she and Shanks ever told anybody about it in their previous lives, everybody would have thought that they have lost their minds and try to lock them up, or at least try to hunt them down because they _do_ have a reputation.

Professor McGonagall started to announce each name that was on the list. Shanks and Mihawk watched as the children go up there, then the hat would shout out, between a few seconds to a few minutes, the house names. Such as, Ron Weasley was put in Gryffindor. Some girl named Hermione Granger was put in Ravenclaw. Meanwhile some kid named Draco Malfoy was put in Slytherin. The ex-Shichibukai then realized after a moment that his last name was the same one that belonged to a family who tried to get into her vault. Her eyes darken. The thought of harming the boy the same way as Weasley went through her mind. Her thoughts were interrupted, by Professor McGonagall announcing to the entire student body:

"Abrams Hignas"

Shanks gulped silently. He took a deep breath, before approaching the chair. He took off his straw hat, and sat down quietly. The professor put the hat on him.

**_Well, well, look what we have here. An ex-pirate attending Hogwarts, but not just any pirate but the Yonko himself! Shanks correct?_**

_You're not going to tell anybody right?_

The red headed ex-Yonko asked the hat mentally. At first he was surprised, but right now he was more worried about the secret being announced instead of a talking hat speaking through his minds. He swore for a moment there, that the hat had rolled its _eyes_ at him.

**_Of course not! I never tell anybody what I had seen. Much less announce secrets such as yourself. Are you the only one that's attending right now as a reincarnation?_**

_Just one more, she's my friend over there with the hawk eyes. Can you sort me now?_

**_Of course, let's take a look here. Very courageous, loyal to your family and friends, you're laid back. You have a lot of personalities in here. You could be in any house really. Although, it seems that you're more curious about this new world than anything else. You should do well in - _**

"RAVENCLAW"

The Ravenclaw students clapped politely. After he sat down, the next name that came up silencing the entire hall:

"Haily Potter"

Mihawk groaned mentally. She felt all eyes on her. Why her? Because she was the only one left for the sorting. _I swear that somebody up there is laughing at me right now, _the girl thought dryly to herself. Clearly, she could imagine it at that moment.

The whole hall started to whisper to one another. Some of the kids started to stand up, just to get a better look at their new celebrity. Unfortunately, thanks to Mihawk's good hearing, she caught a few sentences from the people around her. They talked about her eyes, while others wondered out loud where her scar was at, and the rest whispered about the big sword that was on her back.

She tuned out their voices, and walked up to the chair. She took off her ha, before taking a seat. The professor put on her the hat.

**_Very interesting, the Girl-Who-Lived is a reincarnation of the Strongest Swordsman in the World Mihawk Dracule. Don't worry, I won't tell anybody about your secret._**

_…_

She heard the hat coughed lightly, and heard him talk through her thoughts once more.

**_Alright, now let's see what we have here. Very serious, loyal, and… you really aren't going to let me in all the way are you?_**

_I would like to have privacy, unlike the others. Let's just say, that I'm really curious about this new world, so I want to know as much information as possible. So, that I would be able to survive, and not do something idiotic that would lead me to death. Is that enough for you?_

**_Yes, that helped a lot. I know the perfect house to help you with that. Welcome to-_**

"RAVENCLAW"

The professor took off the talking hat. Mihawk put her old hat back on, before she strolled towards the table. The table had students burst into cheers, because they had the famous Haily Potter. The ex-Shichibukai sat down in between Hermione and Shanks. The headmaster stood up and announced a few things. He then sat down and the food appeared right before everyone's eyes. The two ex-pirates looked surprised at the food, while the others dived in like pigs. It made pirates look like as if they had table manners.

During the meal, somehow both of them became friends with Hermione Granger. Actually, it was more like Shanks became friends with her. Somehow, he managed to drag his friend into the friendship, so now she had no choice but to be friends with the girl as well. What disturbed her, the most, was the fact that the brainy girl was _reading_ about her. Who does that? It was as if she was stocking Mihawk in her sleep or something. The thought made Mihawk shiver. She was a lady's man back then, so she respected women. Although, now that she was a girl she wasn't a lady's man anymore, she still has respect for them to some level, but having a girl research about her and her life, was _very_ extreme in her book. So, she wasn't very sure if to respect the witch or not.

After dinner they went up to their dorms and went to sleep. This day was only the beginning of their journey.


	4. Chapter 4

**Please review, follow and favorite and thank you.**

**Edited**

The next day, everybody got up to go and get some breakfast.

Mihawk walked side by side with Shanks and Hermione. The ex-Yonko was half-asleep right now. Not only that, but he was also complaining as to why they needed to get up so early. The muggleborn witch looked like a child who got her presents earlier than Christmas. She was like that only because she was excited to learn more about what the school had to offer from what the other two found out. The witch looked towards her left side, at the ex-Shichibukai, to see that there wasn't a scar on her forehead once more. It made the girl even more curious because it's a well-known fact that Haily Potter was known for the scar, not only surviving Voldermort. So, she asked the hawk eyed girl with wonder:

"Why don't you have the scar Haily?"

Mihawk looked at her with an annoyed look on her face. This wasn't the first time that somebody asked her that stupid question. This morning _fifteen_ people already have asked her, _plus_ counting from last night. The girls in her dorm wouldn't let the ex-Shichibukai sleep, which annoyed her greatly and left her with a desire to cut all of them up. Finally, around midnight, they left her alone. Mihawk replied with the exact same answer, which she had given to the other people, with a monotone voice:

"I cover it up with makeup. Now, can you stop asking me stupid questions?"

She questioned quite roughly. She's still tired due to lack of sleep, and this wasn't something that she wants to deal with for the rest of the day. Meanwhile, if Shanks wasn't half-asleep he would have been having hard time breathing, because of all the laughter from what he heard. She _never _puts on makeup. So, this was very new to him, plus, very amusing. All he could do at the moment was smirk with amusement, which gave him a death glare from the ex-Shichibukai.

The trio walked down towards the Great Hall. They went through the doors then headed towards their table to seat down. All of them got something on their plates, before they started to eat themselves. Thankfully, it was still early. So, it meant that there weren't many people in the room right now. This meant that Mihawk wouldn't have to deal with all the questions so early in the morning.

Shanks finally started to wake up, while he ate his breakfast. When he drank the pumpkin juice, he started to wish once more that there was sake here. So, that he could drink it instead of the bad drinks that are being served to the students. Unfortunately, because there wasn't anything else to drink, he forced himself to finish off his juice as he ate. Hermione started to talk about facts, of some sort of subject, to a girl, who sat down beside her. Meanwhile, Mihawk ate her food quietly, not wanting to be caught in _any_ conversation at the moment. The only person, who she even bothers to talk with, was the ex-Yonko. Knowing he won't bother her the same way that the other students would.

When the Great Hall was finally packed, the entire place grew very loud. Many students talked loudly to one another while some of them walked from one table to the next. The rest were glaring at whomever they wanted, and throw insults out loud or they would whisper the insults to the people beside them. The professors, who were the heads of the houses, started to walk down their house table handing out the time tables.

The Ravenclaw head house, Professor Flitwick, walked down the table and gave to everybody their time tables. When Mihawk and Shanks got theirs, they took a careful look at the classes that they had. They have Potions first thing, with the Hufflepuff house and they have Professor Snape who teaches the class. The second and last class that they have is with Slytherin, but with Professor Quirrell instead.

When they finished looking over the schedule, Shanks explained to his friend as he smacked the paper with the back of his hand:

"I heard from the older kids that Potions sucks because of the teacher. Professor Snape always favorites the Slytherin house out of everybody, and because of that he would deduct as many points as possible from everybody who's not Slytherin. I also heard that he hates everybody who isn't in Slytherin, especially the Gryffindor house." The ex-Shichibukai looked at her friend, having a hard time to believe that somebody could be that hateful. Then again... there bound to be somebody out there who acted like that. The ex-Yonko continued to speak to her. "I don't know if it's true or not. Still, I don't think that there's somebody that hateful in the world… right?"

All Mihawk did was shrug her shoulders as a reply.

-ooOOoo-

After breakfast the two of them walked over to the dungeon, where the Potion class took place. Hermione was too busy talking with the same girl from before, so they left without her. The more the two ex-pirates walked down the stairs and corridors, towards the dungeon, the colder it got. While they continued to walk, the two of them noticed that everybody shivered from the cold. The ex-Shichibukai and ex-Yonko weren't shivering like them. They were used to the cold, so it wasn't a problem for them.

After what seemed like half an hour, everybody was getting near the classroom. Mihawk looked at her surroundings as she walked. The place reminded her of her castle in her previous life. There were parts of it that were colder and darker than other places. In her castle, this part of the building was much darker and was more frightening. Although, it seems that the dungeon could make the kids, around the two, wet themselves before they could take their first step inside the class.

After they got into the classroom, they saw an adult standing in the front. That adult was none other than Professor Snape, who was staring at everybody with cold eyes. Shanks and Mihawk decided to take a seat in the desk, which was the closest to the door. They didn't trust him, as well as liked him as a teacher. Something was off about him, but they didn't know what it was.

The professor started to talk about potions, what they were doing, the ingredients, and so on. The ex-Yonko started to fall asleep slowly from the long lecture, while the ex-Shichibukai just set there bored out of her mind. She would rather do something else right now, rather than listen to her professor lecture them for who knows how long.

Her hawk like eyes started to wonder around the room as she studied it.

At one side of the room, there was a large cabinet, which contained a lot of jars with all kind of ingredients inside. The ingredients were from liver, to eyeballs, to what seems to be blood, and powder. On the other side of the room, were a few sinks for them to use to wash their hands with. The entire room was a large square, with big desks that each holds one to three different types of cauldrons.

Her eyes wondered towards all the kids, watching them reacting the same as each other, while differently at the same time. The Hufflepuff students were trying to shrink as much as possible so to get away from the glare. Meanwhile, the Ravenclaw students were either frightened by the same reason, or, because of how difficult it would be to get points and good grades from this class.

Once more, the pair of hawk like eyes wondered towards her friend beside her. Only, to realize, that he had fallen asleep. She gave him an annoyed look, because of the fact that she would have to save him from being yelled at. A devious idea came to mind. She hid a smirk and stepped onto his foot very hard. Not even a second later he woke up and whimper with pain as he held back a scream.

"We're trying to draw the attention _away _from us, not _towards _us."

Mihawk scowled at him, as she continued to ignore his whimpering. Shanks rubbed his sour foot, while mumbled to her:

"His speech is so boring, it's hard _not_ to fall asleep. Anyways, did you really have to step on my foot so hard?"

Other than ignoring his complain in the end, she agreed with him about the professor. She really had no interest in this class whatsoever. Plus, with a teacher that likes to either humiliate or verbally torture his own students, she really wanted to get out of here as much as the other.

On the other hand, Professor Snape didn't see Mihawk yet. It meant that he didn't have the chance to humiliate her in front of everybody. The first time he had seen her at the sorting, after her name was called, he was suspicious about her being Lily's daughter. She doesn't have her mother's eyes, and didn't look like that idiotic father of hers. He expected her to go into Gryffindor, but was shocked to find out that she went into Ravenclaw instead. There were so many things that he was shocked about. The sword, the eyes, the fact that the sorting hat _still _chose the Ravenclaw house, out of _all _the houses in the entire school it still had chosen that.

The Professor snapped out of his thoughts. He glared at all the students, and put on the instructions, to make a potion, on the board. After he had done so, he watched as everybody got started on their potions while they whispered to their partners.

-ooOOoo-

For the past hour, Mihawk and Shanks were working on the potion together silently. One of them worked on the crushing and organizing the ingredients, while the other poured what was needed in either the mortal or the cauldron and at what time. The ex-Shichibukai grabbed four Horned Slugs, and put them into the cauldron. After she had done so, she grabbed two long Porcupine Quills and put them in as well. She watched as the ex-Yonko stirred with the spoon five times, clockwise, before she waved her wand to finish the potion off.

The two of them checked the book, plus the board, before they were satisfied with how it turned out. They looked around the room to see that most of the students were struggling with the potions. The only people who were finished with the potion, were the duo themselves with the girl from before, Hermione Granger, close behind. The duo found out, that making potions wasn't as hard as people make it out to be. Potions are a lot like cooking, which made the entire class a whole lot easier. In this life, they were taught how to cook for their own reasons. Mihawk learned to cook, so that she wouldn't have to wait for her aunt to cook. Meanwhile for Shanks, his family owns a restaurant and he's going to take over it after he finished school.

The two ex-pirates started to get bored. So, they started to whisper to one another.

"I forgot to ask you on the train yesterday. Why are you going to a magical school, instead of a normal one?"

Shanks asked Mihawk. She tilted her head towards his direction and said with a grumpy tone:

"My life is so boring right now, that I don't have much of a choice. The only thing that is exciting to me, in this life, is practicing with my sword. Plus, with my reputation in this world, if I don't go to Hogwarts the Magical Community wouldn't leave me alone. I would really prefer sparing headaches in the end without having them coming at random times." Her eye twitched at the thought of what she said. She asked him, "What about you? Don't you have a restaurant to take over after your father? I don't think that Hogwarts would help you much with a job like that."

She got a shrug from him.

"My parents didn't want me to go, because of the same reasons. When my grandparents, from my father's side, heard about the school and that I might learn magic. They told my parents that I should take the opportunity as an advantage. So, that if, one day, I'm going to be in a tough spot, I could use it."

"Tch, your grandparents got that right. On the other hand, I'm curious about the fact that you're going to fall behind the non-magical studies and what you're going to do about it. If your parents aren't happy about the fact you're going to learn magic, would they make you study the non-magical subjects that you missed?"

Mihawk finished her end of the conversation with a very serious question. She noticed that her friend's face paled at the thought, he groaned and smashed his head against the table. While one of them was suffering at the thought, and the other one was amused at what she's seeing, finally everybody finished. The Professor looked through everybody's potions, with a very careful study. It was as if he _tried _to find something that was wrong, and either humiliates the student(s), take off house points, or do both.

In the end, he _had _somehow always found something wrong with the potion. Either it was about the student putting too much of the ingredient, the color was off, they skipped a step, or the fact that they were fighting with time by rushing as if trying to out-due time itself. By the time that he got to Hermione's, and the girl from before, potion, he could not find one thing wrong with it. He was annoyed, and soon, was angry because he couldn't find anything wrong with Mihawk's and Shanks potion either. Although, instead of a potion, he found something else that he could use to take away house points from. He sneered at them:

"Talking during class? Twenty points from Ravenclaw house." Professor Snape looked at the two of them, waiting to see shock, anger or sadness. What he hadn't expected, was that the two of them just kept a straight face. It was as if, the house points meant nothing to them whatsoever. What he doesn't realize, was that they _really _could care less about something as small as a house point. The professor walked up to the class while saying more pissed off then before. "Everybody give me a sample of your potion, and put your names on them."

With that, everybody did so and left the class as quickly as they could. The first people out of the class were the ex-pirates. They might actually start to like the class, but the only way for them to stay longer than a minute after the bell was if the professor would change his attitude, or he would be replaced by a better potion master. They couldn't stand guys like him, who attack innocent people for no good reason.

As, the two continued to walk towards their Defence Against the Dark Arts, Hermione caught up to them. She had a deep frown on her face. She scowled them, clearly isn't very happy:

"Why did you two cost us the house points?"

Shanks and Mihawk stopped walking after she asked the question, looked at each other, then at her. The ex-Shichibukai had an annoyed look on her face, wishing that the bushy brown headed girl would stop being such a know-it-all brat. One that acted like she was better than everybody, and acts as if she was a good role model by following the rules and getting good marks. Right now, she expected the two ex-pirates to look ashamed of themselves and say that they were sorry and work harder or something close to that to get those points back. What she didn't realize, was that what she expected was completely the opposite. Shanks just shrugged, and replied to her with an _I-don't-care_ look:

"It's just 20 points. It's not like we're all going to die if we lose them right? In the end, somebody is going to find a way to get the house points back. Stop worrying about it so much."

What he said left Hermione speechless and looked like a fish with her mouth keep on opening and closing. She was like that for two reasons, one, she had nothing to say to them, and two because it was true. The two ex-pirates left her behind, finally happy to get away from her. Well, Mihawk is the happy one. Mihawk said to Shanks without looking at him:

"I can't believe you chose, out of all the girls, a person like her to be your friend."

"Hey! I thought you respected all women of all ages."

The red headed ex-Yonko defended himself, and at the same time was confused about his friend's strange behavior towards the girl. When somebody back in their old lives, insulted a woman of any age, Mihawk would defend them against the idiotic men. So, having the girl say that now, he was left dumbfounded. The black headed female rolled her eyes at Shanks. She explained to him:

"I do respect them, but when they are acting like her, a-know-it-all, it gets on my nerves."

The ex-Yonko winced a little at the reason. It was never a good sign, when somebody either annoyed or got on her nerves, or both. They would either end up dead, or they would somehow disappear off the face of the Earth. Shanks quickly changed the subject by saying:

"What do we have next?"

Mihawk looked over her shoulder at him then said:

"Defence against the Dark Arts with Slytherin."

Shanks nodded as a reply.

When they got there, the two of them almost gagged at the smell of the room. It had such a strong smell of garlic, which left everybody in the room either in tears or gagging. The other thing that caught the first year's attention was how the professor looked around all nervous. It was as if he expected something to come out of the shadow and attack him any minute now.

Shanks and Mihawk had no choice, however, but to seat at the back of the room, once again, as close to the door as possible. Why? So they could breathe for heaven sake! They were neither gagging or near in tears, but they were really close to running out of the room to get fresh air. Thanks to them being used to bad smell, including the fact that they use food which had a very disgusting smell attached to them, they were able to cope with it better. In the end, if this keeps up, they would still need to leave the room to get fresh air.

Shanks and Mihawk looked at Professor Quirrell, as if he has gone mad after he told the class the reason behind the garlic. The two of them just found out, the reason why he had the place smell like garlic, was all because of a vampire that was chasing him. The ex-Shichibukai thought that the professor was insane. Who in their right minds want to make a vampire angry? Even if they were real or not real, it didn't matter in the end! When he mentioned a vampire chasing him, the first thing that came through her mind was Moriah running into the class chasing after him. For a moment there, she wished it would happen. On the other hand, she doesn't want to deal with that idiot if he was reincarnated as well.

Shanks thought about what the heck made the vampire so mad to make it chase after the poor professor. The professor looked like he was ready to wet his pants from fright, all because of the thought of the vampire. He was shaking and stuttering so much, that the red headed boy thought that it was far too much to be real. _Is he acting?_ The thought went through his mind with wonder, and yet he wondered to himself once more. _If he is acting, the question is why? _

As, the two ex-pirates were distracted, with their own thoughts, a Slytherin smirked evilly at the idea of what to do to the teacher. The blond boy, whose name is Draco Malfoy, shouted while pointing behind the professor:

"Look, it's the vampire! He's back!"

The professor screamed and ran out of the classroom so quickly that he was a blur to everybody's, except the ex-pirates, eyes. The Slytherin students burst into laughter, while the Ravenclaw students looked worried at the door where the teacher ran out from.

Mihawk wasn't worried about the teacher, nor was she laughing alongside the student body. She looked at the students, and then realized that the boy, who had the last name Malfoy, was right in front of her. She had a murder look on her face, which would make a grown man shriek in fright and run for his life. On her left side, Shanks saw the look on her face. He had a smirk slowly stretch across his lips, as he waited to see what she would do to the boy. The black headed girl stood up slowly, she got out of her seat and stood on the side of the blonds' chair. She said to him, with a cold look on her face:

"You're Draco Malfoy, correct?"

"And who are you?"

Malfoy sneered at her, with clear disgust on his face. What he hadn't noticed, was that she cracked her fists. Half of her face was covered by her bangs, not showing how annoyed, angry and disgusted she looked towards the boy. She said to him coldly and slowly, as if he was a complete idiot:

"I'm Haily Potter. Send your parents a message for me. If they try to get into my vault again, I won't hesitate to kill them all alongside you. "

With that Mihawk punched Malfoy so hard in the face, that she broke it in several places. Now, the face bleed so badly from the nose and the mouth, some of the students were worried that he would die of blood lose. All of the students watched the ex-Shichibukai as she kicked him in the guts a few times breaking a few of his ribs. Then she twisted both of his arms and legs so badly, that there were nasty crack noises coming out of those body parts.

After she tortured him some more, she sat back down next to a confused Shanks as if nothing happened at all, although, she _had _a very satisfied look on her face. When she saw the look on the boy's face, she said to him with a simple shrug:

"The headmaster told me not to kill anybody with the sword, but he never said that I couldn't hit anybody."

A minute passed by, and Shanks burst into laughter. This defiantly was the Mihawk who he knew from his previous life. She was cold and tough, but when somebody crosses the line she would beat them to death unless she had a reason to keep them alive.

Finally, the student body snapped out of their shock states. Two Slytherin apes like children, grabbed the blond boy as gently as possible, without any success, and took Malfoy to the hospital wing.

The red headed ex-Yonko nudged the ex-Shichibukai side and said to her with a grin on his face:

"Nice going there. You made the class more interesting."

She rolled her eyes at him. On the inside, she had to agree with him, because this class _was_ boring as hell up until she beat Malfoy to the ground. Because of the event, plus the fact that the professor hadn't returned yet, the entire class decided to leave and go their separate ways. The Ravenclaw house was properly going to the library, so to learn what they should had been taught today. While the Slytherin house was going to either humiliate or torment other students.

The two ex-pirates decided that they would just wonder around, and explored the castle that they were going to live in for the next year. With that, they left. As, the two of them walked around, Hermione caught up to the both of them. The witch started to lecture Mihawk about beating a student up and how she was going to be in trouble and have them lose a lot of house points. The ex-Shichibukai eyebrow twitched as she continued to listen quietly. At the beginning she ignored her, but now she was ready to explode with annoyance and anger. She glared at Hermione and said _very_ annoyed at this point:

"If you keep being a-know-it-all person, as you are now, don't come crying to people that you can't make any friends and that other people are bulling you. If a person doesn't care about a house point, or that they have to deal with something _very _important. Because of that, _don't _push your nose into other people's businesses! Instead of doing that, you could use your damn brain to help other students and not push them away. Unfortunately, it seems that you care more about being a noisy brat instead of having some common sense that a human should have! If that's the way you treat all of your friends, don't bother to come to us until you learn how to talk like a human being instead of a know-it-all. There are reasons, why people hate others who have the same personality as you."

With that she grabbed the shock Shanks collar and dragged him away, leaving behind a very shocked Hermione. The red headed ex-Yonko snapped out of his shock. He had _never _expected his friend to act that way. In their past life she _never _let her temper get the better of her. _Maybe because Mihawk now is a girl, it would explain why she can't control her feelings as better as before_. He thought to himself thoughtfully. On the other hand, he still felt bad for the bushy headed girl. He said to his friend:

"You didn't have to be that harsh you know."

"Somebody had to slap some sense into her face! If she keeps this up, I'm going to chop her into pieces before anybody else!"

Mihawk tried not to shout her responds, as she gave him her reason for the harsh attitude. Shanks sighed deeply at her answer. He should have known. He put his hand on her left shoulder and patted it. With that, the two of them went to the garden to get some fresh air.


	5. Chapter 5

**To the people that are bothered by the fact that, even though I have edited a chapter, I still have a few mistakes here and there. I could really care less about what you guys think, but I'm going to explain to you people anyways. I have nearly no time, whatsoever, to edit the chapters properly. All I can do is quickly skim through the chapter, fix a few things and post it. I don't know about you people, but I have a life outside of the computer. So, please stop bothering me about something like this and thank you!**

**Please review, follow and favorite and thank you.**

**Edited**

September turned into October. It was October the 31st, which meant it was Halloween. Mihawk and Shanks silently watched everybody get excited over the one simple holiday. They hadn't really understood what was exciting about the holiday, but always took the costumes as an advantage to dress up like their old selves, even if they don't have all of their previous equipments and accessories with them.

Both of them weren't very sure if the school would let the students dress up for the holiday. In the end, they found out that they could dress up, but only for the feast that would take place in the evening. What they found out soon after they came to Hogwarts was that the students seemed to just _love _the feast, no matter what, and they guessed it was because of all the extra food that was given to them. Although, with all the food that they ate since coming to the school, they started to worry that they were gaining too much weight. Not only was the food very fat and greasy, but it seems that there was really nothing healthy on the menu. That was why they ate a whole lot less than everybody else. So, that they could stay healthier, unlike the rest of the student body, who don't seem to care about their own health.

Other than that, a few things happened during the past two months. One day during October, both Mihawk and Shanks walked down the seventh floor. For awhile by that time, they tried to figure out how and where they could train with one another. _Without_ the annoying wizards and witches watching their every single move, or say that what they're doing was dangerous and dark. It was bad enough already that they had to be watched over, just because of what has happened with Draco Malfoy and Ron Weasley during the first week of school. The two families tried to press charges against the ex-Shichibukai, who in responds argued back that they were the ones who had tried to get into the Potter vault, which was one of the many reasons as to why she beat the two boys up in the first place.

After, what Mihawk believes being, a _very_ long week, the two families were the ones who were charged. For number of reasons, but the main ones were for breaking into another vault that doesn't belong to them, using illegal ways of getting the money out of the vault, and bribing other people through many ways. Long story short, the two families had to pay for all the money that they have somehow managed to steal during the years and much more.

While Mihawk had half her mind on that, and the other half on where they could train, all of a sudden something amazing and strange happened. As, the two of them walked past a part of a wall, there stood in front of them a door that appeared out of nowhere. The ex-Shichibukai and ex-Yonko were confused as to what happened. After a small and quite debate, both of them opened the door slowly.

When they looked around the room, they were once more surprised. In front of them was a very large room. Against the walls, were many different supplies for different uses, such as some medicines that they could use to treat future injures with, alongside stuff that could help them improve their swords with. In the middle of the huge room, was a large space area, where they could spare one another with ease and not worry about breaking stuff nearby.

At once, both of them shut the door, grabbed their swords and started to spare with one another. With their great displeasure, they weren't as good as they used to be. It had frustrated them so badly that they skipped all the classes for the day just so that they could train to get as much of their full strength back as possible. In the end of the day, after a lot of swears thrown around, with little blood splashed onto the floor, and a lot of sweating, both of them were happy enough to stop for the day.

That was the good news.

The bad news is that for the past two months, Ron wouldn't leave Mihawk alone and was flirting with her the entire time. He acted like a lost puppy that found its owner and won't leave that person alone no matter what they tried. It hadn't only annoyed the ex-Shichibukai to a great amount, but the ex-Yonko, for some odd reason, would glare deadly at the other red headed wizard for the way he's acting towards his friend. Something inside of Shanks burned so badly, that in the end he had to literally throw the kid out of the window. Sadly, the distance from the window and the ground was very small, so the weasel got away with only a broken leg. He was questioned by Mihawk about his strange behavior, because he never acted like that before, only to get a shrug as a responds and nothing more. Although, the ex-Shichibukai could have sworn that she heard him mumble something about not letting somebody else take what was his under his breath. In the end, she had let it go.

On the other hand, when it came to Draco Malfoy, the boy was not as bad as Weasley but still bad. The only thing he had done whenever he saw her, was that he would shout on top of his lungs that he would tell his father on her and get her expelled and such. What the idiot had forgotten was that his parents were already in enough trouble with the goblins over what they had done for the past years. So, in the end, he wasn't able to get his revenge.

The idiotic part about this past two months, was that somehow Mihawk got into the Quidditch team just for helping Shanks to get a ball back that belonged to Neville from Malfoy. What was the surprise by the end of the day? The ex-Yonko somehow made _another_ friend, who was none other than Neville Longbottom. The ex-Shichibukai swears that her friend was way too nice for his own good.

The next day, during breakfast, Mihawk got a Nimbus 2000 from one of the teachers. When the blond idiot saw the broom, he tried to get her in trouble with her head house, which backfired straight away. It seems that the broom was send to her by the same professor. Just seeing the look on Malfoy's face was enough to make both Mihawk and Shanks smirk or laugh with amusement.

-ooOOoo-

It was breakfast the day of Halloween. Everybody in the Great Hall were talking about the big feast tonight, what they were going to wear for the feast, and the party that was going to be taking place in the Gryffindor tower at the evening afterwards. There were rumors going around that the lion house was the best at throwing parties. It was a shock to everybody to see that even the Slytherin's were talking about it and planning on going to the said party!

Mihawk and Shanks were the first to finish eating. The both of them stood up, then left the Great Hall right away. The ex-pirates had gathered their old clothes for the past few weeks. So, now there were two things that were going to be different in how they would look now and before. One, Shanks has _both_ of his arms, which meant that it would look like as if he had never sacrificed his arm to safe Luffy. Two, Mihawk has to wear bandages to wrap around her chest with, and hide it while her old jacket was open. Plus she _still _didn't know where her old sword, Yoru, was at the moment. Mihawk frowned to herself at the thought. No matter how much time past, she always wanted to get her old sword back.

So, this was how the rest of the day up to the feast looked for the two.

Mihawk and Shanks walked to their first period class, which was Charms and they had it with the Gryffindor house. Great! This is going to be fun… Note the sarcastic tone. The two sat down beside one another at the last row. The professor had told them that they were going to be doing Wingardium Leviosa. So with that everybody started trying to get the feather to fly. Shanks tried to do it for the past half an hour, but ended up glaring at the feather. As if, he expected it to start flying all over the place because of his glare. The ex-Shichibukai didn't really care about the spell, as she saw no use for it. Why should she work on a spell such as this, when she could use her muscles to lift something up? But in the end, she had to do it. Finally, on her tenth try she got it right. When she succeeded in doing so, it made Shanks beside her pout. When the ex-Shichibukai saw that action, it made her smirk a little with amusement.

After class, everybody walked out of the classroom talking to each other. The ex-Shichibukai, ex-Yonko and young muggleborn witch walked out together. Yes they were talking again. The only reason why the two females were talking to one another was because after Mihawk finally snapped at Hermione, it made the witch realize that the black headed witch was right. Well, it took her a _whole _month, but she still realized it in the end. Thanks to her, she started to use her knowledge to _help_ people and not lecture them. It turns out that after her personality changed, the other students walked up to her for help. That action made Hermione very happy, since she never really had people talk to her and ask for her help.

Right then they talked about the lesson. When the brown headed witch heard that the ex-Yonko had trouble with the spell and couldn't figure out what he done wrong, she started to give him very useful tips. Thanks to her tips, Shanks finally figured out what he had done wrong, and planned on working to fix the problem later. As, the trio walked behind a group of first year Gryffindor's, they heard Ron complain:

"It's no wonder no one can stand her, she's a nightmare, honestly."

That sentence made Hermione tear up. She pushed him aside with her shoulder and walked away with her head down.

Mihawk never liked the muggleborn witch, all because she acted like a know-it-all that didn't care if she annoyed other people. Although everything changed after she started to help them and simply just talking to them without her lecture about one thing or another. The trio found out that they had a few things in common. There were things that the young witch was quite fascinated with, such as their swords, and they would talk about the different subjects. In the ex-pirates eyes, it was very nice for them to find some friends in this new strange world that they could communicate with.

Although what Ron did to Hermione made the ex-Shichibukai _extremely_ angry. All Hermione did was help him by giving a few tips, and what does he do? Make fun of her behind her back, just because, in his opinion, she didn't have friends. A dark thought went through Mihawk's mind, as she thought about what she would do to him. The ex-Shichibukai got the red headed pureblood wizard alone a few minutes later. Let's just say, that whatever Mihawk did to Ron has send him to the Hospital Wing with a broken body, deep cuts and enough injuries to make him go unconscious. The black headed witch said that she was just teaching Ron a _lesson_. One that said: _Make fun or hurt a girl ever again, and I promise that next time I won't go so easy on you._

Later that day, Mihawk and Shanks haven't seen nor heard from Hermione. They started to get worried. All of a sudden they overheard a girl from their own house saying that Hermione was in the bathroom. She was crying the entire day. The female of the two said to her friend:

"I'm going after her. Are you coming?"

All Shanks did was nod and the two of them went to the girls bathroom. After what seemed like a few hours, but was really a few minutes, they reached the bathroom. Mihawk walked in, while Shanks was standing outside. Hey, it was the girls' bathroom. So, what did you expect him to do? Just walk in there? If there are other girls in there, they would pretty much call him a pervert and beat him up. Now that Shanks was thinking about it Mihawk is a boy... well her soul is and her body belonged to a girl. Now Shanks was standing there with a dumbfounded look on his face, completely confused if Mihawk should go into the girls' bathroom herself. _It's not fair!_ Shanks thinks to himself while pouting, not caring at all if it sounds wrong.

Mihawk walked up to the stall she heard crying coming from. She opened the stall to see Hermione's face all wet from tears, and there were more still running down her cheeks. Hermione looked up at the swordswoman and sniffed. The black headed one sighed. She grabbed Hermione's hand and dragged her out of the stall. She said to her:

"I can't believe you listened to that brat and believed him. I thought you were smart enough to realize you _do_ have friends."

Hermione looked at her surprised. She started crying, but this time it was with happy tears. Mihawk rolled her eyes then sighed. She said once more:

"Come on. Wash your face and come out. There's an hour left before the feast begins, and I don't believe you want to miss it over a stupid boy."

With that she left the bathroom and waited outside of it. Shanks heard everything and grinned widely. He said to her in a joking manner:

"Now this is the M-Haily we all know and love." He stumbled over the name, "Is it me or are you getting soft?"

"Shut up."

Mihawk snapped at the other and glared at him. It only made Shanks chuckle more and his eyes soften. Mihawk could really be a good friend if she wanted to be, but sometimes her pride was too proud for her to do such a thing. Maybe… just maybe in this life time she's going to get friends for good. After a few minutes Hermione walked out of the bathroom. She stopped crying, but her eyes were red and puffy from the entire thing. Shanks gave the bushy headed girl a one arm hug, which made her smile. The action made her realize something important. Mihawk was right... she has friends and shouldn't have taken the comment too personally.

Shanks let go of Hermione, and with that the 3 of them walked towards the Ravenclaw dorm. As, they got to the dorm the 3 of them split to their own rooms. Mihawk went with Hermione to the girl's dorm while Shanks went to the boy's dorm. As, Mihawk and Hermione walked into their room, which they were sharing with a few other girls, the both of them looked at the black headed girl's bed in shock. There stood Falk, who was standing right next to something huge that was wrapped with black cloth.

The girls looked at each other, then back at the thing on the bed and walked over to it. Mihawk had a strange familiar feeling that came from the object. She looked over at her pet, who was nudging his wing towards the object. Mihawk raised a thin black eyebrow at his action. She looked down at the object and unclothed it. When she finished, her hawk eyes widened in shock to see that Yoru! No wonder it felt so familiar to her. She has carried it for so long, that the sword was just like another part of her.

Mihawk looked at Falk, who seemed to have a smile on his face then he flew off. She looked back at where he stood, to see a letter there. She opened it and started to read in wonder as to who gave it to her.

_Mihawk _

_Remember when we snuck to Hogsmeade? Well, when you left to get back, I told you I'm going to be right back, if you remember. The reason I said that was because I found your old sword in one of the stores. So, I bought it for you and wanted to return it. You better not leave it behind again, because I want to fight with you like old times and that small sword of yours is weak. Anyways... the old sword suits you better._

_Shanks_

Mihawk hawk eyes widened in shock. She didn't even realize she was even blushing a little because of the last sentence. Hermione saw the blush. She grinned in a devious manner and teased:

"Are you blushing Haily?"

Mihawk eyes snapped towards her, she quickly said:

"No!"

Hermione rolled her eyes knowing that she was in denial. Hermione asked about the sword and the letter. Mihawk simply replied that the sword was hers and she lost it. When it came with the letter she quickly replied that it was from nobody special, which again made Hermione roll her eyes knowing that she was lying. The two of them got ready for the feast. When they were finished Mihawk looked down at her old clothing. She felt a lot like herself now unlike she had been for the past 11 years. Hermione was wearing a medieval princess red dress, with a fake rose that came with the dress. It made her prettier to tell you the truth.

"Why won't you put on a shirt?"

Hermione asked Mihawk confused as to why she just had bandages around her chest. Mihawk rolled her eyes then said while putting the sword on her back:

"A shirt isn't a part of my _costume_."

Mihawk said the last word as if it was poison. This outfit was everyday clothing for her, _not_ a costume. Sadly, fashion changed over the past who knows how long since she died. The girl put on her hat, then left after the muggleborn witch. Both of them walked down stairs to see Shanks already standing there waiting in his old pirate clothes. Shanks looked _exactly_ like he did in his past life, except he didn't have a beard and has one arm.

"Hey Abrams, what are you dressing up as?"

Hermione asked Shanks, while holding up her dress a little so she wouldn't trip because of it while walking down the steps. When they reached the bottom of the steps, Shanks smiled seeing that Mihawk got the sword. Shanks said while shrugging his shoulders:

"I'm a pirate, and what are you supposed to be as?"

"I'm a medieval princess."

"Well your highness, shell we go?"

Shanks said in a joking matter with a bow, which made Hermione laugh at his joke. The boy looked at his other friend who stared right back at him. Their eyes were searching the others pair. As if, they were trying to find something that the other was hiding. What was this strange feeling that they were feeling? Hermione looked from one to the other. She said completely out of the blue:

"You know those costumes makes you remind me of some people."

Their heads snapped towards her direction. _Did she read about our previous lives?_ The two of them thought at the same time. Actually... it wouldn't be surprised if she has. Hermione tilted her head a little, making her hair drop towards that direction. She frowned a little, not sure of where she has seen their figures with the clothing before. She just shrugged and told them that they have to go or they're going to be late. The two previous pirates sighed mentally in relief. The last thing they need is to have her finding out about them. They might tell her... one day.

So, with that they walked out of the Ravenclaw tower and towards the Great Hall.

-ooOOoo-

They finally arrived to the Great Hall, which was filled with the whole student body. They sat down at the Ravenclaw table and overheard people near them talking about a party. It made Shanks declare that he's going to it, even if it meant that the party was in the Gryffindor tower, the idiotic house in their point of views, all because of Ron Weasley. The ex-Yonko even said that he hoped there's going to be beer there, which got him strange looks from everybody, except Mihawk, which he ignored.

Almost all the students, and most of the teachers, were staring funny at the previous pirates. They were all confused as to why they decided to dress up like that. Professor Snape thought to himself, _where have I seen those outfits and that sword before?_ This wasn't normal at all. Tomorrow is going to be the weekend. So, he's going to try and find out more about those two. For some odd reason, he didn't even believe they were normal. They acted too... strange for the _normal_ taste. In other words, how witches and wizards supposed to act.

It was only an hour into the feast, and all of a sudden Professor Quirrell ran into the Great Hall shouting:

"Troll in the dungeons! Troll in the dungeons!" He stopped and said once more weakly. "I thought you might want to know."

With that he fainted and the entire place burst into screams from every student except the pirates. Shanks smirked saying knowing that nobody could hear them:

"Want to go troll hunting? We could use the practice."

Mihawk nodded in return.

"Silence!" Dumbledore yelled and everybody fell into silence. He said once more. "Prefects go take the students back to the dorms."

With that everybody left following the Prefects, except for two particular students. Those students were Mihawk and Shanks, who went towards the dungeons not really caring if they broke any rules. Hey! There's one thing that every pirate has in common. They just _love_ adventures, and they're going to get them no matter what, including if it meant chasing a troll around and killing it.

The two of them ran down to the dungeons. Mihawk had her sword out and ready to fight while Shanks had his hand on top of his sword's head ready to take it out. As, they got there, the two of them realized that the troll was going towards the girls bathroom, which is the _exact_ one that Hermione was in before the feast. Shanks said to Mihawk:

"Well, it's a good thing we got Hermione out of there. Now she's safe."

Mihawk nodded in agreement. They ran towards the troll, who turned around and looked at them. Shanks said to Mihawk with a disgusted look on his face while he was staring at the creature:

"I thought our DADA teacher was joking when he said that trolls are ugly and disgusting. The troll even smells worse than our own DADA classroom!"

He made a gagging sound. Mihawk hit him on the head and said while Shanks was holding onto his head in pain:

"Stop fooling around and let's get this over with. They say that trolls are stupid magical creatures. Let's put it up to the test."

"You still didn't have to hit me."

Shanks whined like a little kid and pout. The two of them all of a sudden jumped out to both the sides, in their place was thrown the club that the troll was holding. The ex-Yonko took out his sword and the two of them attacked the troll. In a second the troll was on the ground, without arms, a deep cut on the face, guts already coming out from the huge, a deep cut that Mihawk has caused and there was blood all over the ground and some on the wall. Mihawk said to Shanks with a not impressed look:

"This fight wasn't even worth it."

"Agreed"

Shanks replied, and with that the two of them ended up leaving the place to go to the tower, as if nothing happened.

-ooOOoo-

The professors with the headmaster ran down and when they saw the blood and guts and the rest of it, it made some of them faint, others turn white as a ghost while the rest were completely in shocked. Not understanding who or what could have done it.

-ooOOoo-

"Where were you two? I was so worried!"

Hermione said the moment they walked into the Ravenclaw dorm. The two previous pirates looked at her, they just shrugged, which made her huff with annoyance. With that she stormed up the steps to the girls dorms. Shanks sighed then complained:

"What's with you girls?"

"How should I know? Just because I'm in a girl's body doesn't mean I understand them."

Mihawk simply replied to Shanks, who sighed. He put his hand on her shoulder, squeezed it a little and said:

"Well good night."

With that he walked upstairs. Mihawk stood there quietly for a few moments, and decided to get to sleep as well.


	6. Chapter 6

**Edited**

**Please review, follow and favorite and thank you.**

Mihawk, Shanks and Hermione sat down at the Ravenclaw table. The latter two tried to get the other one to eat, but she continued to refuse. Today was the first match between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. It wasn't because of being nervous that made Mihawk refuse to eat, but it was because her guts was telling her that something bad is going to take place. Thing is, that her guts never was wrong. The match is taking place after breakfast, which is what they're having right now.

"Haily you need to eat. If you don't have energy for the match you can't play."

Hermione said trying to get her friend to eat at least an apple, which was in her hand and in front of the other. The swordswoman just shook her head. She realized what time it was, stood up and said:

"I have to go. I'll see you two later."

With that she walked away, leaving behind a concern Shanks and Hermione. The two of them looked at each other. The male of the two smiled sadly then said:

"She must be feeling nervous. Maybe that's why she won't eat."

Hermione agreed silently. With that the two of them left to go watch the match.

When the pair got to the stands, the two of them walked over to the Ravenclaw section and sat down in the front to get a better view of the match. Lee Jordan, who was the announcer, called out the Gryffindor team first, which made the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff houses burst into cheers. The entire team flew out and around the pitch trying to show off. Lee was making a few comments which made Professor McGonagall shout at him.

"Ok and here's the Ravenclaw team!"

The Ravenclaw with Slytherin burst into cheers. The only reason why Slytherin was cheering for Ravenclaw, is because they hate the Gryffindor with their guats. So, they were going to cheer on the other team. Lee announced once more:

"The Ravenclaw team has a new Seeker! That person is the youngest seeker in the history of Quidditch. She's none other than Haily Potter!"

Ravenclaw burst into cheers, while Slytherin stayed quiet. They were still angry on Mihawk for hurting Draco Malfoy. The said girl groaned in annoyance. The last thing she needed was people putting their attention in her direction. The ex-Shichibukai could feel thousands of eyes staring up at her, while she was flying through the air on her Nimbus 2000. The two teams gathered, the captains glared at each other and shook hands.

Madam Hooch walked up with a red quaffle in her hands. She stopped in between the two teams that were already up in the air. She said in a demanding, clear voice:

"Now I expect a nice and clean game... from _all_ of you."

Madam Hooch glared at the two teams, to show that she's damn serious unless they want to get into a _lot_ of trouble with her. With that, she whistled into her whistle, threw the ball up into the air and the match began.

While everybody was playing, Mihawk was dodging the two bludger's as much as possible. The only reason why they kept on getting back to her was because Fred and George Weasley. She tried to ignore them to the best of her abilities, as she searched for the snitch. So, she was flying all over the pitch just looking for it. After awhile she saw something in the corner of her hawk eyes. They snapped towards that direction to see the snitch. She flew towards it, and almost caught it but the broom stopped all of a sudden. Mihawk hold on tight so that she didn't fall off, but she was confused as to what happened. She looked up to see that the golden snitch was gone.

All of a sudden, her broom jerked backwards hard, making Mihawk hold onto the broom tighter. The broom was swinging back and forth, trying to get the rider off of it. Mihawk was even more confused as to what was going on. She couldn't control her broom! The entire crowd gasped, as they looked over at her and watched the girl's broom trying to get her off of it.

"What's going on?"

Shanks said while looking at his friend very worried. Heck, he was freaking out not only worried! Hermione was looking at her friend in shock. For once in her life, she had no answers as to what was going on. Then a thought went into her mind. She quickly said to the panicked male:

"I think somebody is controlling the broom."

"Controlling it? Who? How?"

Shanks asked without taking his eyes off of his friend. The witch took out her goggles and started to look around. She stopped when she saw Professor Snape mouthing something and wasn't blinking. Quickly, Hermione ran to viewing stands where the teachers were seating down. The ex-Yonko watched as Mihawk was off the broom, but was still holding onto it tightly. He took out his wand, ready to cast a spell to keep his friend from falling to her doom.

Meanwhile, the ex-Shichibukai's hands started to slip. She did her best to continue holding on, even if it meant using all of her strength. Although, it wasn't easy, because the broom kept on moving so much that it was a miracle to see her still holding on. Mihawk all of a sudden felt pain. It was so bad that she has never felt anything like that before. She could have sworn that her body was going to explode into a thousand pieces any moment. Mihawk bit back a scream, to the point that her lip was bleeding. Soon, her body couldn't take it anymore. So, her body shut down and Mihawk blacked out, making her let go of the broom and fall to her doom. Shanks eyes widen. He pointed his wand at Mihawk and shouted:

"Wingardium Leviosa!"

Mihawk's body floated there, as she slowly and gently it landed onto the ground. Her male friend was the first one that ran to her. As, he got there, he looked down at her in complete shock. He dropped to his knees and started to shake her shoulder while saying:

"Come on wake up... this isn't funny wake up... wake up already!"

He didn't get a responds.

There were so many emotions going through him, he didn't know what was going on anymore. His eyes just stared at the knocked out Mihawk. Shanks finally snapped out of it after a good 5 minutes. He picked her body bridal style and ran to the hospital wing before anybody could stop him. He didn't know what happened to make Mihawk faint like that. When he got to the hospital wing, he saw the nurse and said to her quickly:

"Madam Pomfrey."

The nurse looked up and her eyes widen in shock when she saw the ex-Shichibukai knocked out. She quickly instructed ex-Yonko to lay her on a bed. He did just that. Not even a second later Hermione burst through the doors. Her face was filled with worry and she asked:

"Is Haily alright?"

"You're just on time. I'm about to check what's wrong."

Madam Pomfrey said. The nurse said a few spells that hit Mihawk's body, which just laid there emotionless. When she said the last spell, her eyes widen in shock. With that she quickly said to the two children:

"Go get the headmaster right away."

Shanks and Hermione looked at the nurse confused, but they did so without a question. After ten minutes they came back with Dumbledore. He asked the nurse:

"What happened to Haily, Poppy?"

"Someone hit her with the Cruciatus curse Albus. Somebody was trying to torture her by using a forbidden spell."

Madam Pomfrey said with a panic voice. She has never treated a student before that was hit by that curse, but knows of the cruel consequences. Shanks was confused as to what was going on. He looked at Hermione to see that her face went completely pale. He asked her what the curse was, and his friend replied:

"The spell is supposed to torture people. I heard that the pain was so unbearable that some people even died from it."

"That's right Ms. Granger."

Dumbledore said softly. The ex-Yonko's face went pale when he heard her explanation. He looked towards his friend that was still lying on the bed with a concern and worried look on his face. Madam Pomfrey left and a few minutes later came back with a potion. She purred it down Mihawk's throat and messaged her throat to help her swallow it.

"This is going to help her body relax. No, she's not dead, but she is going to be unconscious for a few days in the latest."

With that she left to treat another student who just walked in. Hermione watched Shanks look down at Mihawk, and noticed finally how worried he looked at their friend. Hermione felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see the headmaster giving her a sad smile. He said to her:

"Don't worry about Ms. Potter. She's in good hands and is going to be up and about in no time."

The muggleborn witch smiled sadly. She nodded in understanding and looked back at her two friends. Shanks seat on a chair beside Mihawk's bed, just watching her with an unreadable expression on his face. He was stroking her hair gently, as his eyes never left her. Hermione started to try and figure out who could have cast the curse. Snape was out of the question, because when he was trying to stop the fire from burning his entire robes. So, he couldn't have said the spell at the same time. So, the question is, who did it?

-ooOOoo-

Few days have gone by. Whenever Shanks had time on his hands, he used it to visit Mihawk in the hospital wing. He never smiled once since leaving the hospital wing that day, neither getting much sleep for that matter. He was far too busy worrying to look after himself properly. The two of them went through so many adventures as pirates. They have seen and done so many things. Still, they never have come upon curses that could torture them. This is completely new. So, he had no idea how to handle it.

Right now, Shanks sat down beside Mihawk's hospital bed. His arms were folded on the bed and his head rested on them. He has fallen asleep at some point that afternoon, due to the lack of sleep. Meanwhile, the figure that was lying in the bed let out a small groan. The same person opened her eyes, only to wince when she saw the light hit them hard. She tilted her head a bit, to see that she was in the hospital wing. _What happened?_ Mihawk thought with confusion. The last thing she remembered was feeling pain and everything went black. She covered her eyes with her left arm, to block away the strong light. It wasn't strong at all, but because she hasn't opened them for the past few days, it certainly felt like it.

Mihawk heard somebody breathing slowly and quietly, but she could still pick it up with her ears. She turned her head to her right side, to see that Shanks was sitting there sleeping. She removed her arm away from her upper face. She blinked a few times, trying to get used to the light now. She looked down at the male, confused as to what he was doing here. It was then when she noticed that he had dark circles under his eyes. Something came over Mihawk's body. Her hand reached over to his head and gently brushed away his red hair out of his face. Shanks let out a smile show up on his face, when he felt her hand.

Mihawk heard walking coming towards her. The next thing she knew two arms wrapped around her neck and hugged her. A familiar voice said with excitement and happiness:

"Haily, you're awake! I'm so happy to see you're up!"

Mihawk looked at Hermione who looked like as if she was going to burst into tears. Due to the noise, Shanks eyes flattered open. He shot straight up and saw his friend was awake. Shanks smile grew bigger, making his face lighten up. The black headed female asked the both of them:

"How long was I out?"

"You were out for a few days. The nurse said that you were hit by a torture spell."

Shanks explained to Mihawk, who nodded in understanding. She murmured loud enough for the two of them to hear:

"So, that would explain the major pain."

The two friends smiled at the girl. They were just happy to have her back. When Madam Pomfrey found out that she has woken up, she checked Mihawk over, making sure that she was fully recovered. After finding the girl perfectly healthy, she then let the 3 of them leave. Although, she did give Mihawk a warning, that if she felt any pain to come back to her so that she would give the girl a potion to help with the pain. With that, the three friends walked out of the hospital wing.

-ooOOoo-

"It didn't work My Lord. Potter is still alive."

Professor Quirrell said to somebody, but there was nobody in the classroom except for him. A voice said out of nowhere, sounding _very_ unhappy and has snapped at the professor:

"Then find a way to get rid of her!"

"O-Of course m-my Lord."

Professor Quirrell managed to stutter out with fear. He quickly left his office to find a new way to get rid of Mihawk or who he knows as Haily Potter.


	7. Chapter 7

**Edited**

**Please review, follow and favorite and thank you.**

A few months have passed since the incident. Fall turned into winter, and the atmosphere grew colder and colder, until finally snow started falling from the sky. Today seemed to be just another, normal, quiet day... yeah right. When it comes to Hogwarts, _nothing _is normal. Also, it's _never _quiet, even in the Ravenclaw dorm. People would usually picture the dorm quiet, everybody doing their own things, reading or doing homework, or talking very quietly to one another trying not to bother anybody around them. Although, right now, that thought was proven to be wrong.

"I _can't _believe that you fell for his trap! It's so clear that he wanted to get you two into trouble and expelled if possible!"

Hermione hissed angrily at the two people in front of her. Mihawk just stared at the bushy headed girl with a blank look on her face, while Shanks was too busy thinking about what has happened not too long ago. The black headed girl groaned in annoyance, because the brown headed one was lecturing the two of them about rules and such. _I thought she was past this stage already_, the previous pirates thought at the same time. It was like having a wife nagging at everything that the husband does. Yes, even if he didn't do anything wrong. Shanks interrupted Hermione as she was speaking:

"Forget about that! You wouldn't believe what we have found out!"

Hermione rolled her eyes at them. She then looked at the two of the people in front of her still angry that they would do something this foolish. _Why does the two of them _always _get into some kind of trouble? _She thought angrily. The red headed male quickly told the bushy headed girl about the three headed dog that they have seen, and that it was standing on something that looked like a trap door. The only responds the two previous pirates got, was a deep frown.

"That would explain why the headmaster told everybody not to go there, but I wonder what that thing is guarding."

"It's not a _thing_,it's a living animal Hermione, and like we said it's a dog."

Hermione just brushed away what Mihawk has just told her, which made the ex-Shichibukai frown deeply. _We have to listen to her, but she brushes us off? That doesn't seem fair at all. _Mihawk thought to herself not very happy at all. Shanks said to Hermione:

"Um, Hermione... if you wouldn't mind we need to go to sleep. Tomorrow is our last day before winter break. Now that I think about it... what are you two going to do?"

"You're coming over to my place for Christmas, Abrams, no way in hell am I staying in a house with nothing to do. I need somebody to train with."

Mihawk grumbled under her breath. So, only the boy beside her could hear the sentences. The last part made Shanks laugh a little. _So, in other words, she wants us to catch up on things and get away from magic, _Shanks thought while smiling at his friend, who just crossed her arms over her chest and looked away from the both of them with a frown on her face. Meanwhile, Hermione said to the two of them:

"I'm going to research on what's under the trap door. I want to know why it's so important."

The two previous pirates groaned mentally. They shouldn't have told her what happened _at all_. Now all she's going to do is go to the library and drag them to the room all over again... which they want to prevent as much as possible thank you very much. Don't get them wrong, it's not bad having an adventure, it is just that they're very annoyed that they had to do it with _her _there. They would like to fight with their swords if it's needed, and having her witness it, then nag them _all over again _was something they want to prevent.

For the past week up until now, Hermione has been nothing but the bossy girl she has been during the beginning of the year. This made Mihawk hang around her a whole lot less. Meanwhile, Shanks tried to stay calm and not get angry and pissed off whenever she was nagging... like right now. The two pirates watched the witch get up then go up to the girl's dorm. The red headed boy looked at his friend then asked her:

"So... what should we do now?"

The black headed girl tilted her head towards her friend. All she did was shrug as responds. It was then that Mihawk had an idea, which she voiced out:

"Let's go to that room that we spar in. From what I understand, if we need somewhere to sleep, it's going to change into a bedroom or something for us to sleep in. Anyways, I want to stay away from Hermione as much as possible. She became bossier than ever."

Shanks agreed to what Mihawk said. So, with that, the two of them walked over to the Room of Requirements. They passed it a few times, while thinking about a place to spar with their swords then a door appeared out of nowhere. The two of them walked inside, and the boy closed the door behind him quietly. He turned around and watched it disappear. The ex-Shichibukai took out her sword out off of her back, while Shanks took the double swords out of their cases, which were resting on his hips.

Without a second to waste, Mihawk attacked the boy in front of her. With that, the entire spar has started. At one point during the fight, the girl ended up being in a deep thought while fighting with Shanks at the same time. Hey... she wasn't called the World's greatest swordsman for nothing... at least used to be. Although, she lived up to her reputation before giving it to a boy named Zoro, whom had a dream of beating her one day and succeeded in the end.

All of a sudden, Mihawk stopped moving, because her partner didn't fight at all. She looked over at him with a questioning look in her hawk eyes. Shanks put the swords away. He said to her while making eye contact:

"It's not fair that you're daydreaming over there, while I have to try and dodge your attacks. I thought that it's going to change since I have my arms back and you're a girl, but it didn't."

Shanks pouted like a little child, which made his friend smirk in amusement. Mihawk didn't really care, if the boy in front of her just insulted her because of the body, she has shown him wrong. Once more she stared out into space. The male of the two looked at her worried, because he has never seen her do such a thing before. The red headed boy walked over. He put a hand on Mihawk's shoulder and asked her:

"What's wrong Mihawk? You _never _daydream."

"I don't know..." She started. She looked at Shanks then at the ground and rubbed her temple a bit. She continued, "I guess I'm just tired. It has been a long week after all."

Shanks didn't believe her, but nodded anyways. The two of them thought about a bed to sleep in, and the room changed shape and turned into what seemed to be a small apartment. One king size bed against the wall, a bathroom attached to the place, a dresser, a big mirror, a fireplace and a chair in front of it. The two previous pirates didn't really think much about the one bed. Both of them were far too tired and just wanted to go to sleep. So, with that, they both crawled into bed and the second that their heads hit the pillow they fell asleep.

-ooOOoo-

The next day, we find the two of them still sleeping soundlessly. The fire in the fireplace was burning, as it warmed up the cold room. Both children were in a strange position, without them even realizing it because they're too busy sleeping. Shanks had his arms wrapped around Mihawk's body, while his nose was buried in her black hair. Mihawk, on the other hand, had her head resting against his chest. It seems that they got into that position at some point at night.

Shanks woke up first. He blinked a few times trying to remember where he was, until the memories of yesterday came back. _Is it morning already? _He wondered to himself. After a second he has realized that something was in his arms, and he had his nose buried in something that smells sweet. He opened his eyes, only to have them widen a little in shock. He pulled his head away from the hair to come face to face with a sleeping Mihawk. A _huge _blush appeared upon his face. He quickly withdrew his arms from Mihawk's body and managed to not wake her up. He swung his legs over to the side of the bed, and stared towards the fireplace that was on his left side.

The red headed pirate heard movement behind him. He flinched thinking that the girl has woken up, but when he looked back all he saw was the girl turn around in her sleep with her back facing him and curled into a ball. Shanks relaxed, stood up from the bed, and walked over to the black armchair then sat down in it. He looked into the fire, just letting his mind wonder. What he didn't expect, was him thinking about his past life.

_"I'm the new pirate king!"_

_A boy by the name of Monkey. D. Luffy shouted at the top of his lungs into the air, as, he has finally found the treasure One Piece. The entire world was in complete shock. The friends of the straw hat crew were super happy for them. The enemies cursed themselves for letting the crew get to the treasure, because they wanted to get it first. The marines were angry that they couldn't stop anybody from getting to One Piece. _

_The newspapers were sold out a couple of times when the news came out, so the company had to re-print the entire thing a good few times. When Shanks got the newspaper and read it, he was so happy that he threw a party for his entire crew. Somehow, Mihawk, in his male form, got dragged into the whole thing. Shanks drank his head off, while talking with his old friend who sat down beside him on the ground. The ex-Greatest Swordsman in the World drank from his bottle of alcohol. Shanks said to him:_

_"So, what are you going to do Mihawk? One of Luffy's crewmates took away your title."_

_"I might as well retire. I have no interest in traveling the world and fighting anyone anymore."_

_"Aw! Come on! You're no fun!"_

_Shanks complained like a little kid while pouting. All Mihawk did was roll his hawk eyes at the red headed man beside him. The man said to the other male:_

_"You never know, we might have a huge adventure down the road."_

_"What do you mean by 'we'? Who said that I'm going to be in an adventure with you running around being an idiot that you are?"_

_He replied in a mono tone voice, which made the red headed man pout once more. _

_"That's harsh Mihawk!"_

_"Whatever."_

_Mihawk said to the pirate next to him. He took another sip from his bottle, completely ignoring Shanks whining._

Shanks couldn't help but smile and chuckle a little at the memory. Who knew that what the red headed man said was going to come true? Neither he nor his friend has ever imagined that they were going to be reincarnated into other people in the future, and going to a school for wizards and witches. If they were told that it would happen to them in the past, the two previous pirates would think that the person has gone insane, turned their backs and walked away. Either that or kill the person from Mihawk's point of view.

The red headed boy heard shuffling behind him. He looked over his shoulder at the bed to see the girl started to wake up. She opened her hawk eyes half way and simply laid on her back. After a moment she stretched a little and rubbed her right eye with the back of right her hand tiredly. She didn't feel like getting up at all. All she wanted to do was go back to sleep. Well it was natural right? _What time is it anyways? _The swordswoman thought in a questionable manner.

"It's still early. I believe 5 or 6 o'clock in the morning from the position of the sun. So, you can go back to sleep if you want to."

Shanks said as if reading her mind. The boy stared at the girl for a little bit, and before she could catch him the red headed boy looked back at the fire. Shanks might as well not tell Mihawk about the position they were in when he woke up... that would just be idiotic and suicidal.

-ooOOoo-

For the rest of the day was hell. The professors gave them so much work to do, that it might as well be paperwork which hasn't been signed for a good year or two. Some of the teachers weren't making it any better, for example Snape and McGonagall. The two teachers gave them twice as much work unlike the rest of the teachers. The first years were wondering if all the professors were _trying _to kill them, by giving them so much homework that their brains are going to fry.

Whenever there was free time, both of them would work on their homework, since they did notwant to do them over winter break. Also, they have avoided Hermione as much as possible once more... well... who can blame them? She has been bossing them around more than usual, so what else should they do? Stand there and let her continue or just get up and leave? Well... that's what the two of them did. They're going to hang out around her once more, after she learns to _stop _bossing people around... again.

Mihawk and Shanks sat in the train, finishing off their last bit of homework which was a 3 foot essay for Potion class. It took them until they got back to finish the entire thing, which they were very thankful for. The black headed girl felt something on her shoulder. She looked up to see her hawk Falk. She raised an eyebrow and asked the hawk:

"Where have you been? I barely saw you around."

The only responds Falk did, was spread his wings, flapped them a few times then settle down once more. Mihawk shook her head, not understanding what her pet what saying. She grabbed her suitcase, shoved the essay into it then left with Shanks right behind her. The two of them got off the train, and the female of the two looked around for her aunt while the male was just standing there bored. The black headed girl saw a woman looking around. Quickly, she recognized her, grabbed Shanks hand and dragged him towards the woman. The woman, also known as Petunia, noticed her niece and her friend. She smiled at her niece, happy to see her again. She asked:

"How was the trip Haily?"

"It was fine. Aunt Petunia, this is my friend Abrams."

"Hello, my name is Petunia Evans **(A/N: Yes she has taken her last name back after the divorce)**, but you can call me Aunt Petunia."

Petunia said while her hand reached out for Shanks to shake, which he did of course to show respect. The red headed boy smiled then said:

"It's nice to meet you, Aunt Petunia. Thanks for letting me stay for winter break."

Petunia pulled her hand away. She waved a little with a smile on her face.

"It's not a problem. This is the first time that Haily has a friend, so I'm very happy to meet you at last. She has written in her letters about you."

"She did?"

Shanks asked in a slithering manner as he tilted his head towards Mihawk who glared daggers at him, which made him chuckle at her action. Although, what he didn't realize was that she was blushing a little as she looked away. The three of them got into the car then drove off towards the house. During the car ride, the two children kept on sneaking glances at each other secretly. They were seriously starting to act weird. _What the heck is this feeling? _Shanks thought to himself in a complain manner. Meanwhile, Mihawk thought with a pissed off look on her face, _damn to hell with these feelings. Why the hell did I have to be born as a girl who has little control over these idiotic feelings? What are they anyways?_

Finally they got to the house. Mihawk and Shanks took their suitcases out and walked inside with Petunia. As, they walked inside, the black headed girl showed the red headed boy where he was going to sleep for the rest of the vacation. It ended up being a room that was down the hallway on the right side. The bedroom looked like any other guest bedroom. So, with that the two of them put their suitcases on their beds then walked downstairs, ready to see what will happen during the next few weeks.


	8. Chapter 8

**Edited**

**Please review, follow and favorite and thank you.**

It was near the end of the winter break. The snow outside sparkled when the sun rays hit it. The snow lay there untouched from falling all night yesterday. It was silent in the neighborhood. Everybody was either asleep or away or eating breakfast. The sky was clear blue, no cloud in sight whatsoever. The sun was shining so brightly, but it didn't bring much heat that it usually would during fall, spring and summer.

"Haily it's time to get up!"

Petunia shouted from downstairs. She was brushing her hands against her pink apron. Shanks was already downstairs, still half asleep and trying to stay awake. When his black eyes close slowly every few seconds, he would shake his head a little to stay awake. A yawn escaped from his lips, as he stretched his arms out. He was wearing his house shoes, a black long sleeve shirt that was hugging his upper body and baggy red pants.

Petunia walked into the kitchen, she sighed and shook her head at her niece's behavior. It was always a pain to try and wake her up, _especially _when it was during the holidays. The woman looked at the boy and asked him:

"Can you go wake Haily up for me?"

A grin appeared on his face. He put his hand against his forehead like a sailor and said:

"Yes ma'am, one Haily coming up!"

With that he ran upstairs, leaving behind Petunia who grinned and shook her head at his behavior.

Shanks ran over to Mihawk's room. He opened the door silently so he could do a surprise attack on his sleeping friend. He picked into the room, to see that Mihawk was sleeping on her stomach with half of the blanket off of her, exposing her back to the air and her white t-shirt. Her cheek was resting on the pillow, while she hugged it close to her face. Her body was facing the wall and away from the door. Her black hair was very messy from turning a lot during the night, as she tried to get comfortable so she could finally fall asleep. The sun was barely shining into the room, because of the thick curtains blocking its way, making the room dark as if it was evening already.

Shanks grinned in a devious manner. He tip toed towards the bed silently, and counted inside his head. _3… 2… 1…_

"Wake up Mihawk!"

He shouted and tackled the still sleeping girl. He had his legs on both sides of her body and started tickling her sides. Mihawk woke up straight away, and jumped in surprise at the sudden attack that she had no knowledge of.

When she looked up angrily at the boy, she was ready to yell at him. Although when she did that the next thing she knew, their lips met. The two ex-pirates eyes widen in shock. Shanks has stopped tickling his friend underneath, too shock to continue. Still, he couldn't help but think how her soft lips felt against his rough pair. He also couldn't help but liking the feeling. Mihawk, on the other hand, thought the same thing. She liked the feeling, even though she had no idea why her heart was beating so fast that she swears that it would burst out of her chest. Also, she didn't know why she felt like there were butterflies in her stomach.

The two friends closed their eyes, and continued kissing as their bodies have taken over completely. It was as if their brains have stopped working at the moment. Unconsciously, Mihawk wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss. Shanks arms wrapped around her very small waist that is still developing, and pulled her body closer to his. The girl underneath ran her fingers through his red hair, and kept the other on his neck. She made a mental note of how his hair felt so soft against her fingers. Shanks shivered a little when she did that, liking the feeling of her fingers running through his hair.

After a few minutes they pulled away for air. When they realized what has just happened there was a heavy silence in the air. Both of them were very confused at this moment and weren't very sure what to do now.

The fact that they were friends for a very long time was a big thing. They have fought so many times in their previous lives. They have died without getting married or anything. Now, here they are, kissing each other with no control whatsoever. It was too strange… they weren't sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing. Their eyes never left the other pair of eyes. It was as if they were trying to read the others mind in order to figure out how they felt at the moment.

Shanks was the first one to snap out of it. He looked away with a small blush on his face. He got off of her, cleared his throat then said:

"Your aunt… wants you to come downstairs…"

"Oh…"

It was all she said. It's just… so… awkward.

Shanks left the room while rubbing the back of his neck. He replayed the moment in his mind, and could feel his face grow hotter just at the thought.

Meanwhile, Mihawk sat up in her bed just staring at the door. She groaned then buried her face into the pillow, frustrated that she couldn't control her feelings and gets him off of her. Now, she's very sure that it was going to be very awkward between them.

_Damn these feelings, _she thought with a hoof.

After a few minutes she walked down the stairs, wearing a simple t-shirt with a design on it with black pants and house shoes. When she reached the kitchen, Mihawk quietly sat down next to Shanks. The two of them were very quiet, sneaking glances at the other silently when the other one wasn't looking. Petunia finished cooking and gave the two of them their plates that were filled with food. She didn't even realize the awkward atmosphere that was hanging in the air. It was so thick that you could just cut it with a knife.

While the three of them were eating, Petunia said:

"I forgot to mention that we have new neighbors. They're coming over to eat with us tonight. They have two children younger than you two by a year. The great part is that they're all wizards."

Mihawk and Shanks looked at the woman in surprise. They weren't expecting to hear that. It was very strange to find out like this, because it was almost near the end of winter break. Shanks asked the adult lady:

"When are they coming?"

"About 6 o'clock in the evening." Petunia said with a thoughtful look on her face. "If you want to, you can meet the children now. I'm pretty sure that they're up by now."

The two previous pirates nodded to her at the same time, completely forgetting about what has happened not even half an hour ago. After breakfast the two of them got dressed, they had their swords with them because they wouldn't dare go anywhere outside the house without them, put on their winter coats and boots then left.

The air was cold. The sun was still shining with no cloud in sight. Mihawk shivered a little, she never did like the cold in either live. Shanks looked over at the house which Petunia has told them that the new neighbor's live in. The two previous pirates heard some banging going on inside the house. Not even a second later the front door flew open and two children ran out of it. The crazy thing was... that they looked exactly like Zoro and Luffy from their previous lives minus the scars.

The two children saw them and stopped in their tracks. The both were in complete shock for some reason. It was what they said next that made the older two understand what's going on.

"Mihawk/Shanks is that you?"

The older pair looked at each other, then at them and nodded. The green headed boy stared at who was once his male teacher that is now a girl. This was the last thing he had expected. Meanwhile, the black headed boy grinned widely and tackled Shanks in a hug that grinned like an idiot and hugged him back. Mihawk, on the other hand, crossed her arms over her chest not saying anything. A second later Zoro burst into laughter. He fell onto the soft snow, making the snow deepen due to the pressure. He wrapping his arms around his waist and continued laughing like a maniac with tears building in the corner of his eyes. He barely managed to form a sentence:

"You're a girl! Oh my God this is too good to be true!"

He continued laughing. Mihawk felt her body twitch with annoyance and glared daggers at the young boy. It shut him up alright, but he wouldn't stop grinning widely. Out of nowhere Zoro attacked his ex-teacher, wanting to see what she's capable of now. The girl took out her golden cross off, leaving the rest of the necklace hanging around her neck, and stopped the three swords from touching her just like she had done a very long time ago. The green headed boy couldn't move towards her. He was stuck in the spot that he was standing on. The ex-strongest swordsman in the world stood there not moving, just staring at her competition and looked very relaxed. She didn't even move an inch from the attack! Mihawk smirked widely. She said to him:

"You still have a long way to go, Zoro, so don't get a head of yourself. You're going to get yourself killed one day if you do so."

With one kick in Zoro's gut, she sent him flying. After that she attached the knife back to the rest of it, leaving it dangling around her neck.

Shanks and Luffy watched the two with amusements, not really worried about the two of them killing each other. Anyways, if they did do it, there would be chaos going around in the neighborhood and worst the entire country or world. Shanks looked at Luffy and asked:

"So, you two are wizards as well from what I was told."

Luffy grinned widely. He nodded then said:

"Yeah! It's so cool! I can't wait to get my letter and learn how to do awesome tricks!"

The red headed boy chuckled and ruffled the younger boy's messy hair only making it messier. Although, it seems that the younger boy didn't really care and he kept on smiling away. The other two put their swords away, acting like nothing happened and Zoro walked over to the other 3 from the spot that he was thrown at not even a minute ago. The four of them started to talk and caught up on what's going on. The two ex-pirates found out that Zoro's name now is Blade, while Luffy's name is Zane. When the two young ones heard of Shanks and Mihawk's name, the green headed boy asked his ex-teacher with a raised eyebrow and a disgusted look on his face:

"Were your parents drunk while naming you?"

All Mihawk did was shrug as an answer.

An hour later, somehow, the four of them got into a snow ball fight. Snow balls were flying in the air, trying to hit the other team. The first team was Shanks and Mihawk, while the other team was Zoro and Luffy. The battle was so intense that they stayed out there for a good 3 to 4 hours. It wasn't until they were called back inside to eat their lunch that they finally stopped.

When the elder duo got inside, the black headed girl took off her jacket and found herself completely wet from top to bottom. So, she decided to go take a shower, and with that she left to do so. The red headed boy went to his room and changed to some dry clothes, then went to the kitchen to help Petunia as much as possible. Due to all of the things that he was taught by his family, he managed to help her quite a bit. So, after making lunch the children started to set up the table.

When the aunt put down the food on the table, the three of them started to eat. While they ate, the kids were talking about the snowball fight.

"That was the best snow ball fight in history of snow ball fights."

Shanks exclaimed with a huge grin on his face. Mihawk rolled her hawk eyes at him. She said with a smirk on her face:

"You should stick with making snow balls. You can't even hit a dead target without getting hit in the face first."

The boy glared at her, which only made her smirking even more in amusement. Shanks huffed, and continued eating while stabbing his food with annoyance. Mihawk rolled her eyes again, _he's going to get over it_, she thought while continuing eating peacefully.

The hours came and went. Soon, Petunia made the two kids go upstairs and change into something nice. When she recommended to her niece to wear a dress, she looked at her aunt in horror, while her friend was trying his best not to laugh his head off. In the end, she has finally convinced the women that she didn't want to wear a dress at all. So, with that, the two of them left and after a little while came back wearing different clothes.

The doorbell rang, and Petunia opened the door greeting the adults. The adults went into the living room to talk over tea. As they were doing that, the ex-pirates were in Mihawk's room talking to each other about whatever came into mind. At some point Shanks and Luffy were tackling each other, for the heck of it, while the other two were staring or face palming at their behaviors... yep... this is one heck of a winter break.

-ooOOoo-

"Ugh! Aunt Petunia I'm going to be fine! Stop worrying about me."

"But you just started having your first per-" **(If none of you realized what she was going to say in the end Petunia was going to say 'period' yes ladies and gentlemen our little Mihawk got her first period XD)**

"I know you don't have to announce it to the world!"

Mihawk hissed as her face started to quickly grow red with embarrassment. Good thing that the three boys, Shanks, Zoro and Luffy, were distracted, or she would be dying of embarrassment and wishing for the floor to just swallow her up now, before her aunt would embarrass her any further. Petunia huffed a little at her niece's behavior, she said to her:

"Anyways, be sure to keep in touch and stay safe."

"I get it."

Mihawk said completely annoyed at this point. The train whistled sending a sign to everybody that it was going to leave very soon. The two ex-pirates said their goodbyes then went aboard. A minute later, the train started moving. Many kids were poking their heads out, waving good bye to their family and friends before settling down.

Shanks sat down with his friend, wondering what was up with her. _She's so moody lately, is she sick or something?_ The red headed boy couldn't help but wonder to himself. A few minutes later the door slide open, there stood a nervous Hermione. She looked at the two of them, then down at the ground and mumbled quietly but loud enough for them to hear:

"Do you mind... if I seat with you two?"

The other two looked at each other, sharing a look and looked back at their friend. Mihawk said to her:

"As long as you're not being bossy, then you may."

Hermione smiled in relief. She sat down with them and the three of them started talking about their winter break. Not realizing that something big was waiting for them back in Hogwarts.


	9. Chapter 9

**Edited**

**Please review, follow and favorite and thank you.**

Seasons came and went. A few things have happened that was out of the ordinary. The trio have found out that the dog, Fluffy, is Hagrid's pet. Also, the giant seemed to have gotten his hands on a dragon egg, but sadly was taken away because of Malfoy. Hermione was in the library twenty-four seven, trying to find out about a guy by the name of Nicolas Flamel, because he was mentioned by Hagrid.

Right now, everybody was doing their exams. Some people finished finally while others are half way done. Those tests weren't that hard if somebody studied, but for those who haven't they were whining and wishing that they _had _done some studding. Both Mihawk and Shanks, alongside Hermione, were done with their exams. It was quiet in the Ravenclaw room, until the silent was broken by a certain person.

"I found out what's under the trap door!"

Hermione announced excitedly while running over to the two sitting ex-pirates, who were on the couch resting from a long list of homework. The two of them flicked their eyes from each other towards the brown bushy headed girl that was still running to them with a _huge _book in her arms. The duo stared at her confused as to what she wanted to say, the only answer that they got was:

"Look at this!"

She let go of the book which landed on Shanks feet which made him yelp in pain. Mihawk just smirked in amusement at what she saw, but it was quickly whipped from her face when she looked back at the book. The red headed boy said with pain in his voice while rubbing his feet trying to sooth away the pain:

"Are you trying to break my feet? That thing weights a ton!"

Hermione ignored him. She opened the book and flipped through the pages very quickly, meanwhile continued talking, as if he wasn't saying anything in the first place:

"I have taken this book out a few weeks ago for light reading-"

"That's light reading?"

The two other people asked at the same time, both of them were disturbed at how much brains that girl has. They never met somebody with so much knowledge like hers, ever. So, how should they react to what she has told them? It was as if she's opening her head, put the book inside her brain and closed it. Hermione glared at the both of them, she looked back at the old rusty pages. The girl put her finger on one of the sentences, moving it while reading out loud:

"Nicolas Flamel," she whispered dramatically, "is the only known maker of the Sorcerer's Stone."

The two pirates looked at her weirdly, because they had no idea what the Sorcerer's Stone was. On second thought, when they think about it, the name does sound familiar. The duo looked at each other, sharing the same thought and knowing it. They looked back to see Hermione rolling her eyes at their _lack_ of knowledge of the subject. She continued reading:

"The ancient study of alchemy is concerned with making the Sorcerer's Stone, a legendary substance with astonishing powers. The stone transforms any metal into pure gold. It also produces the Elixir of Life, which will make the drinker immortal. There have been many reports of the Sorcerer's Stone over the centuries, but the only Stone currently in existence belongs to Mr. Nicolas Flamel, the noted alchemist and opera lover. Mr. Flamel, who celebrated his six hundred and sixty-fifth birthday, last year, enjoys a quiet life in Devon with his wife, Perenelle who's six hundred and fifty-eight."

Mihawk looked over at Shanks once more, who had a surprised look on his face. Both of them were thinking the same thing, but they didn't dare voice it out. At least, not until, Hermione is going to leave so that they could talk quietly with each other. The hawk eyed girl looked from the boy back to the girl. She said to the waiting brown headed female:

"So, what you're saying is that the stone, that can make gold and eternal life, is in that trap door?"

Hermione nodded eagerly. She said to them:

"We're going to the room tonight. We're going to make sure that Snape doesn't get his hands on the stone."

Once more no responds from the two pirates, but somehow Hermione thought that they agreed to it then left with the book in her arms. When she was out of sight, Shanks blurted out:

"Did she just talk about _the _Sorcerer's Stone? That object is a legend. Every pirate dreams of getting their hands on it! How is it here?"

"That's a good question."

Mihawk commented and rested her chin on her fist and thought about why it was here out of all places. She closed her eyes before stating the fact:

"This can't be a coincidence. This kind of a stone can't be here without a reason. Also, I don't think it is Snape. He's annoying as hell, but that guy doesn't go around trying to steal stuff. _Especially_ something as powerful as this, it just _doesn't_ make any sense. Where in the world did she get that idea from?"

The red headed boy nodded in agreement. Neither of them liked the professor, they hated him, but at least they bothered looking at the facts unlike Hermione. That guy doesn't need the stone. Anyways, if he did need it, what can that guy do without getting caught right hand? Without realizing it Mihawk was leaning against Shanks, who blushed lightly at her action. He didn't say anything about the position that they were in. She had her head on his shoulder, while looking into thin air. She was in a very deep thought, thinking about what's going on and the different outcomes that there could be if this keeps up. The black headed girl said:

"We need to be careful…"

"Why?"

Shanks asked confused. He looked down at her waiting for a responds, which he got after a moment of silence:

"She can use that brain of hers in so many ways, and if we're not careful Hermione is going to figure out about our past lives. I don't know about you, but I actually want to keep it between us and not share that kind of a fact with a person like her. Who knows what's going to happen when that insane girl gets her hands on this kind of information."

The red headed boy frowned deeply. His lips were sealed shut tightly while thinking about the same thing. He wants to be Hermione's friend and tell her things like friends do, but there were some things that nobody should share. Including something as big as this, that can change a people's live for the better or for the worst. He finally said:

"You're right… but how are we going to do that? She's going to catch up to us sooner or later, whether we like it or not."

Mihawk started thinking once more about the subject, she tried to find some kind of an idea, but all she got was nothing. She sighed in frustration, the ex-pirate said to her friend:

"The only thing that I can think of is that we're going to just have to act, as if we never were reincarnated."

All Shanks did was nod in agreement. Although, there was one thing that was very clear... they did _not _want whoever is after the stone to get it whatsoever.

-ooOOoo-

The hours came and went. Hermione was dragging the two ex-pirates silently out of the Ravenclaw common room and into the school hallways. Shanks and Mihawk had their swords with them. Neither of them was sure if they're going to use them, but took them just in case. All of them approached the third floor room. They opened the door very quietly, to see the three headed dog was sleeping. Shanks was giving Mihawk a questioning look, which got a shrug in responds. Hermione slowly picked up the paw and put it aside just as gently. She opened the door, signaled the other two to follow then jumped into the trapped door.

The two ex-pirates wanted to face palm at her actions. It was as if she was trying to make everything more difficult than it should be. Hasn't she realized that just by moving the paw or opening the trap door, the dog could be woken up in a second? That dog has three heads, which means it has _six _pair of ears. So, it was a miracle and a surprise that the creature didn't wake up.

Mihawk and Shanks jumped into the trap door as well, but what surprised them was that they landed on something soft. They looked at the plant that they have landed on, confused as to what it should be. One thing was completely clear, this plant wasn't normal and they knew it in their guts. Out of nowhere, tentacles started to wrap themselves around all three of them. They started to struggle with the plant, trying to get free from it. Hermione realized what it was. She ordered them while stopped struggling against the plant:

"Stop moving! I know what this is, it's Devil's Snare!"

"Wow that helps a lot."

Shanks shouted in sarcasm while gripping the tentacle that has wrapped around his neck. He tried to pull it off so that he could have some air to breath. Mihawk tried to get her hands on both the swords that were on her back and neck, but the tentacles had wrapped themselves so tightly around her wrists that she barely could move them. Hermione said:

"We need to set fire on them, but we don't have anything to light a fire with!"

The two ex-pirates looked at her as if she has gone insane. They shouted at the same time in outrage:

"HAVE YOU GONE MAD? ARE YOU A WITCH OR NOT?"

"Oh… that's right!"

She said sheepishly. She took out her wand and pointed it at the plant. Hermione mumbled something under her breath, and light shot out of the tip and hit the plant, which let go of all of them. The three of them landed on the ground with a loud thud. All of them groaned slightly then coughed a little because of how tight the tentacles were holding onto their necks. The trio stood up slowly. Mihawk said while pointing to a door that was not far away:

"We're going to have to go this way."

If they have gone as far as this, none of them would be able to get out now. They walked up to the wooden door, just to hear flapping wings. The trio looked at each other then back to the entrance with confusion. Mihawk grabbed the handle, opened the door and they saw a bunch of keys flying around. When they looked away from the objects, they saw, yet another, a heavy wooden door.

The three of them walked quietly, because they weren't sure if the keys would attack them or not. When Hermione tried to open the door, she whined out loud:

"It won't open."

"Do you think one of those keys could open the door?"

The black headed girl asked while crossing her arms over her chest. Shanks paled a little. He exclaimed:

"There's like a hundred of them! How do we know if the one that we pick is the right one?"

Mihawk noticed a few broomsticks lying against the brick wall. She snatched one of them and turned towards the other two then said:

"Just take any guess. I'm going after the key."

Hermione frown a little as she thought for a moment. She said after getting an idea:

"We're looking for a big, old fashioned one... probably silver, like the handle."

The girl-who-lived nodded. She got herself onto the broom and kicked off of the ground hard. She looked around for a bit before seeing something that's similar to the description. The black headed girl shot towards the key, only to notice it flying away quickly with the rest of the keys chasing after her from behind as if protecting that one key. That was when she knew right away, that the key that's flying away was the right one.

Finally Mihawk snatched it, threw the key towards Hermione that caught it and after all three of them got through the door and slammed it shot, all of them sighed in relief. Shanks said to his friend from the past life while looking at her:

"This is the first time we were chased by keys... let's not do that again."

"Agreed"

Mihawk groaned out with annoyance. She's _never ever_ going to do a stupid thing like that ever again, _even _if her life depends on it. That action only made her embarrassed. She's very glad at the moment, that nobody else from their past lives watched her do something like this, which she won't mention in her entire life.

They walked into complete darkness, after a few moments there was lights and they were standing on the edge of a huge chessboard, also behind the black chessmen. They were surprised that those pieces were as big as them. When they looked on the other side of the chessboard, they saw white chessmen instead like there should be. The trio looked at each other for a moment, not very sure of what to do now. The three of them noticed three missing black chess pieces. Shanks walked up to one of the pieces and asked:

"Do we... um... have to join you to get across?"

The black knight nodded. He turned to the other two then said to them:

"Alright, is either of you very good at playing chess?"

The two girls shook their heads. Shanks sighed deeply. He said to them:

"Then I'm going to be giving directions for all of us alright? Haily you're going to be the bishop, Hermione you're going to be next to her as the castle. I'm going to be the knight."

The two of them nodded and got onto the big chessboard. After what seems like hours, the trio has won the game, but they had to sacrifice Shanks to do so. Now the boy is on the ground knocked out, his head was bleeding a little from the force that has hit him by the white chess piece that he was up against. Hermione was his side to see if he was alright or not, but was dragged away by Mihawk right away. She shouted at the black headed girl with a worried tone in her voice:

"He needs to be treated!"

"He's going to be fine. Abrams isn't as weak as people like to think so."

Mihawk said very calmly after opening yet another wooden door, only for the two of them to smell something disgusting. They saw bottles of potions, and next to those liquids was a rolled up paper. Mihawk opened it and started to read what it said out loud:

**_"Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,_**

**_Two of us will help you, whichever you would find,_**

**_One among us seven will let you move ahead,_**

**_Another will transport the drinker back instead,_**

**_Two among our number hold only nettle wine,_**

**_Three of us are killers, waiting bidden in line._**

**_Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore,_**

**_To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:_**

**_First, however slyly the poison tries to hide_**

**_You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;_**

**_Second, different are those who stand at either end,_**

**_But if you would move onward, neither is your friend;_**

**_Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,_**

**_Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;_**

**_Fourth, the second left and the second on the right_**

**_Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight."_**

"Brilliant! This isn't magic. It is logic, a puzzle. A lot of the greatest wizards haven't got an ounce of logic. They'd be stuck in here forever."

The brown headed witch said while clapping her hands together with happiness. Mihawk stared at her strangely. She groaned and said to the happy girl with an irritated tone:

"Just tell me what it means."

"The puzzle means that there are seven bottles, three poisons, two wines, one is going to get us safely through the black fire, and one is going to get us back through the purple."

Hermione said while pointing at the black fire shield that's preventing them from getting through. She took the scroll and read through it a few dozen times. After ten minutes she grabbed the smallest bottle and handed it to the ex-pirate while saying:

"This is going to get you through the black fire towards the stone."

Mihawk frowned deeply, realizing that this wasn't enough for the both of them. She said to the girl to get Shanks to the hospital wing then send Dumbledore an owl explaining to him what's going on. Without another comment she drank the small bottle, threw it over her shoulder and walked through the black fire towards the room. She met with somebody that none of them have expected. It wasn't Snape, but the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher... Professor Quirrell.

The ex-pirate wasn't going to lie at the moment. She was actually surprised to see him out of all the people in the world in here. She exhaled while keeping her guard up:

"What are you doing here?"

"My, my, I was wondering whether you're going to be coming Potter."

The teacher announced, without stuttering like he always has been doing for the past year. Mihawk realized something. She said with her hand on Yoru's handle:

"You were the one that controlled my broom, and set the troll on Halloween night."

"You're smarter than you look Potter. Yes, I have done both of them. Now, tell me, did you like the pain that I caused you? It was fun watching you faint you know."

Quirrell said with a cruel smirk on his face. The girl's eyes widen just a bit. She took the sword off her back and didn't say anything at all. The professor continued talking:

"Now, wait quietly, Potter. I need to examine this interesting mirror."

He turned towards a big mirror, which Mihawk has never seen before** (1)**. She continued to stay quiet and just listened to him babble on and on without stopping. That was until he shouted to his _master _that he needed help to find the stone. If Mihawk had a wrist watch right now, she would be staring at it with boredom. It's official. This is the most boring period in both of her lives. She cut off his head in a matter of a second then watched as a smoke appeared from behind his bloody head, and disappeared into thin air.

It was silent... nothing happened. The ex-pirate shrugged and put the sword back onto her back. She crossed her arms over her chest, rolled her hawk like eyes and said:

"Yes, I can see how evil and powerful Voldermort is right now. Tch, you're nothing more than just another weakling that has wasted my time."

-ooOOoo-

The very next day Shanks woke up, seeing Mihawk seating on a chair next to his hospital bed with an annoying look on her face. Before he said anything, she beat him to it by saying:

"You better not faint on me again Shanks, _especially _if it's involved with a foolish game like chess. Idiot..."

She huffed not believing that somebody like him would faint over a game. Shanks blinked a few times then started to laugh quietly. He smiled softly at his friend. He said to her:

"Don't worry, Mihawk, I won't do something like that ever again. By the way... if anybody else is reincarnated, including Zoro and Luffy, let's _not_ tell them about this, so called, _adventure_."

"Agreed"

The other ex-pirate said without another word.

-ooOOoo-

Finally the red headed got out of the hospital, with him swearing that he's _never _going to go back because of the strict nurse that runs the place. This got a smirk from Mihawk. During that time period it was the final feast. Everybody in the entire school has heard about their little adventure, and started rumors already when it was the last day before leaving the castle. The two ignored everybody, since they're not worth their time.

During the final feast, when everybody has finally arrived, Dumbledore stood up which silent all the chattering students. He said to them with a smile on his face:

"Another year has gone! I'm sorry that I must trouble you with an old man's wheezing waffle before we sink our teeth into our delicious feast. What a year it has been! Hopefully your heads are all a little fuller than they were. You have the whole summer ahead to get them nice and empty before next year starts."

All the students stayed quiet, while Shanks and Mihawk completely ignored the man. They found out from the older students about the speech, which turns out to not be worth their time. That was until he said their names:

"First, Mr. Abrams Hignas." Shanks looked up with a wonder expression on his face. The headmaster continued talking, "For the best-played game of chess Hogwarts has seen in many years. I award Ravenclaw fifteen point."

The Ravenclaw table clapped happily together, he only people who weren't doing such thing was the ex-pirates because they just stared at the headmaster. The noise died down after a few minutes. Dumbledore said:

"Second, Miss Hermione Granger, for the use of cool logic in the face of fire, I award Ravenclaw fifteen point."

Hermione buried her face in her arms. Both of the ex-pirates could tell that she was crying with happiness. Once more after the cheers died down after a few minutes, and the headmaster said his blue eyes twinkling:

"Third... to Miss Haily Potter, for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Ravenclaw sixteen points."

Everybody, minus the Slytherin house and Professor Snape, burst into cheers. Mihawk was laughing her head off because of what he said. All she did was chop somebody's head off, and that's pure nerve and outstanding courage? Does anybody here know what kind of action really deserves a saying like that? If there was some kind of a fighting then yes, she could understand that, but there wasn't any. So, he saying something as like this was just plain... well... stupid.

"Which means," Dumbledore called over the storm of applause and cheering. "We need a little change of decorations."

He clapped his hands. In an instant, the green hanging became blue and browns with the snake being replaced by an eagle. After that moment the entire feast has began.

-ooOOoo-

"Well... this was a... um... an interesting year."

Shanks said to his friend Mihawk, who nodded in agreement. They were seating in an empty compartment inside the train and talked to each other about how the entire year has went by. Hermione was sitting with different people. So, that's why they were alone at the moment.

"I find what the headmaster said funny. I did something _outstanding courageous_? All I did was chopping off the head. That's it. I don't think I deserve a saying like that."

Shanks blinked a few times at what she said, he then burst out laughing while holding onto his stomach. She was right on so many levels. Heck, if that old man found out about their pasts he's going to think they're barbarians instead of heroes. After calming down finally, he asked her with a smile on his face:

"So, what are you planning on doing this summer?"

"I don't know... I guess what I did every day before I came to Hogwarts minus school. What about you?"

She replied, while leaning against the red seat. The red headed boy thought for a moment. He said:

"I don't know, but what I'm sure about is having fun. I was starting to get bored out of my mind at Hogwarts. I'm so happy that we get to go home finally."

Mihawk nodded in agreement once again.

The rest of the ride was silent. Neither of them really knew what to talk about to tell you the truth. Finally, after awhile the train stopped, both of them got their things then got off of the train and saw their families. They said their farewell and went to meet the people they haven't seen for awhile.

You know what they say, home sweet home.

**(1) Yes she has never seen it before because I didn't write down that she went in the middle of the night and found it so don't bother saying that I forgot that part because I didn't write it because I didn't want to**

**This isn't the last chapter for those who are wondering **


End file.
